Swan Lake
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: Swan Lake, twisted a little and told with SaiyaJins. Rating will go up as lemons and violence increase. Read, enjoy, review minna!
1. Default Chapter

This fic has been on my mind for some time now, and I finally feel like I can sit down and start to type it out. I will still work on "Tears in the Sand", but I wanted to start this one while I tried to figure out the fight scenes for the other fic. Originally, Swan Lake was a German fairy tale with a tragic end; over time it passed through different cultures and evolved from a story to a ballet, and finally to a cartoon; also, two alternative endings were added. If any of you were familiar with Swan Lake it would probably be the recent cartoons that were released within the last decade that you know. I am not writing my fic based on those cartoons. My fic will be based, in plot, on the original tale itself. The scenery and some of the minor characters will be based on an old cartoon version of the story that I saw when I was about seven. Obviously that was a long time ago so unless you can remember the 1980's then you won't have a clue what I'm rambling about. It was a good cartoon, much better than the newer versions. I do not remember any of the dialogue, so I'm making that up as I write, and of course the whole story will be changed to yaoi. I have gone out on a limb and made some illustrations for this fic which I hope to color in and get posted soon. By the way, as much as I don't care for fluff, I have gone with the happy ending, simply because I don't want my heroes to drown after all my hard work. Um I mean after all their hard work. Heh. Oh and I've also gone entirely SaiyaJin with my cast, so Goku is Kakarot in this story. The main pairing is K/V with P+V and N/R on the side. They do not have their tails or any special powers in this fic, except for Paragus and Raditz, but that's magic. Characters:  
  
Princess Odette ~ Vegeta  
  
Prince Siegfried ~ Kakarot  
  
Knight Rothbart ~ Paragus  
  
Odile ~ Raditz  
  
King ~ Bardock  
  
Prince's Friend ~ Nappa  
  
King's Counsel ~ Fasha, Toma Warnings:  
  
Violence, Yaoi, Lemon, Language, Sexual Assault. Not in every chapter but this is a general warning for the whole fic. Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I do not own Swan Lake or any of its characters. I am using them for my own pleasure and if you wish to sue then you will receive all that I have which would be a few cobwebs and a spacey mistress. -=Waves a hand in front of Kobo's face..sweatdrops at her zoned out look..places a bucket under her open mouth to catch the dribble.=-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Swan Lake  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky, it's warm golden rays lighting gently upon the vast canopy of an emerald forest. Vibrant green leaves rustled by a playful wind provided a patchy cover to the carpet of soft grass that extended over the ground beneath the ancient, gnarled tree trunks. Bushy shrubs sprouted out of the ground in small clumps, some were dotted with berries of varied colors and some with tiny, fragrant blossoms. Graceful flowers gently swayed in the breeze, dancing peacefully with the dazzling butterflies and buzzing bees. Birds twittered to one another from the shadowed limbs of thick trees. Squirrels chattered as they went about their daily routine of nut collecting under the cover of cool leaves. Deep within the sylvan terrain a pair of hunters stalked silently, the light footfalls of their leather boots the only noise to warn their unwitting prey. The first man crouched low behind a thick gathering of bushes, his sharp black eyes narrowed in concentration as he sized up his target. Gloved hands slid a long shafted arrow onto a polished hunting bow. One dark eye closed as a set of pale lips pulled into a tight line. A steady breath, two more; the white- feathered arrow flew from the crafted bow with a soft whistling sound. It sailed speedily through the air and embedded itself in the body of an unsuspecting buck. The deer fell to the ground with a gentle thud, the arrow's long shaft sticking out of its right side. The two men walked to the fallen prey and expertly removed the arrow from their kill. The shooter wiped the blood from his weapon and placed it back into the quiver strapped to his back. He placed his bow over his other shoulder, setting the curved wood against the cushion of his flowing cape. He watched his escort, and friend, pick the carcass of their kill up and lay it across his squared shoulders. The two of them exchanged quiet smiles as they headed towards a small stream for a short break.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prince Kakarot leaned his back against the velvet-soft moss covering a wide trunk. He glanced at his latest kill with a smirk of satisfaction, his father would be proud of the days catch, and there were still many hours before he had to return home. His hunting escort, Nappa, knelt by the bank of the stream and drew the clear water to his mouth in one large, cupped hand. His dark brows lifted as he closed his eyes and drank contentedly of the pure water. He dried his hand on his pant leg and turned back to join his prince under the trees. A grin eased its way over his lips while he admired the prince's relaxed state; ebony hair spiking out in every direction, soft pointed bangs brushing against closed eyes, and muscled chest rising and falling with quiet, peaceful repose. Prince Kakarot was as beautiful as he was strong, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the burly escort, but he had never found more interest in the younger man except to be his friend, and his attendant. He sat down heavily beside the prince and turned a pleased smirk towards the collection of prey that was gathered next to them. "A fine catch indeed my prince. Two mallards, one boar, four rabbits, a fox, and that fat buck; the king will be impressed I'd say." He licked his lips in anticipation of the feast to be had later that evening. Kakarot opened his eyes and looked at the pile of animals. He nodded his head, thick spikes of hair bouncing with the action. "I hope so, it would be a shame to have gone to so much effort if father turns his nose up at my catch." He and Nappa shared a small chuckle. The larger man ran his index finger over his slim mustache a few times. "I should say so, that fat boar gave you quite a chase, you nearly fell into the river barging after him." Another round of amused laughter spilled through the calm air. Kakarot patted his quiver of arrows and stroked his fingertips through the white feathers of his longest weapon. "My grandfather's arrow serves me well." He admired the long, sturdy shaft as Nappa nodded in agreement. "Aye, as well as it served him it does." Broad muscles stretched as he leaned his back against the moss-covered trunk. "This forest teams with game, how long shall we tarry here and hunt my prince?" He raised a dark brow as the prince considered quietly. Kakarot tilted his fair face towards the stream while he thought. A small nod was directed towards his questioning friend's baldhead. "One more hunt Nappa. Then we shall return to the castle with our catch and surprise my father with a feast." Grins spread over their lips as they settled down for a short nap before the last hunt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kakarot stalked through the underbrush with his bow in his hands; his eyes glanced quickly from side to side as he made his way slowly through the woods, searching out any adequate prey. A soft rustling in the bushes to his right drew his attention to a grazing doe. The fatted deer was nibbling on the tall blades of lush grass; its gentle eyes focused on the meal before its mouth. Kakarot drew his grandfather's arrow and steadied it in his bowstring. His eyes narrowed while he aimed the sharp metal head for the doe's heart. His hand pulled the string of the bows back slowly, and he paused to steady his breathing. A sudden shiver in the bushes below him was all the warning he had before a group of startled sparrows erupted from the green shrub. Kakarot stumbled back in surprise and stepped on Nappa's left foot with the thick heel of his boot. His escort yelped, dropping the game he held to cradle his toes, while bending down he bumped his prince, and caused him to let go of the bowstring. "Damnit no!" Kakarot cursed as he watched the doe escape into the woods and his grandfather's arrow sail high into the air and disappear some distance ahead in the forest. "Nappa I have to find the arrow! Stay with our catch until I return, I shan't be gone long." He yelled over his shoulder to the taller man as he ran into the darkening woods. He stumbled through the bushes and tall grasses as he searched for the familiar sight of white feathers and smooth wood. Animals skittered to their holes and nests before the pounding feet of the prince. The sun neared the horizon, beginning to set as Kakarot searched on. Kakarot sought for his weapon through several miles of thick bush and shadowed undergrowth till he stumbled upon a glassy lake of calm blue water. Across the expanse of the lake's surface rose a green hill and a staircase of stone steps. He wondered about where the steps led and as he stepped forward to try and get a better view, he caught sight of his weapon sticking out of the ground near the lake. The prince ran out to the old arrow and retrieved it from the soft earth. He breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped the dirt from the metal head. Just as he was returning to the bushes he heard the gentle flapping of large wings and the cry of a bird. He crouched behind the shrubbery, peeking through the green leaves as a white swan descended from the dusky sky and sailed across the water to the center of the lake, creating ripples in the smooth surface. He fitted his arrow into his bow once more and took aim at the beautiful swan while the first stars of the evening began to twinkle in the sky. "You'll more than make up for that lost doe my beauty." He whispered to the swan as he steadied his arrow for the strike. The moon broke into the blue sky at that moment, silver rays spilling down upon the center of the lake, bathing the white swan in an enchanting glow. Kakarot paused in stunned silence as the water rippled beneath the swan, whose long neck stretched upward towards the moon as it gave a gentle cry from its open beak. The prince watched in fascination as the water and moonlight swirled together around the swan, a silvery glow illuminating the lake as the bird changed form within the wildly spinning spout of water. A quiet explosion of light and liquid revealed a man where the swan had once been. The prince dropped his weapon and stared openly at the lovely creature. His dark black hair was slicked against his shoulders from the water, but it stood straight as a flame once the man had shaken the droplets from it. He had a smooth, angular face; his hair ended in a widow's peak on his forehead, dark sculpted eyebrows were drawn low over smoldering onyx eyes, high cheekbones rested above pale, full lips and a smooth jaw. A graceful neck melded into curved shoulders and a well- muscled, compact frame in a silken shirt and tight pants. The man was slighter than any Kakarot had ever seen; he was even shorter than some of the women at the castle, but the prince could tell by the muscles that he was not a weakling. He watched in muted awe as the man stepped out of the knee-deep water and looked at the glowing moon in the sky. His eyes seemed filled with longing and great sorrow as he stared into the night sky. The prince lowered his hand to the ground, accidentally jabbing his fingers against the sharp arrowhead. "Ouch!" Kakarot covered his mouth with his wounded hand and hoped the man hadn't heard his outburst. He soon found himself to be incorrect in that hope. A pair of fiery orbs glared at him from the edge of the lake. The prince stood up and stepped towards the silent figure while giving the man his best smile. "Hello there, I am Prince Kakarot. It's a lovely night out, and I hope you don't think me rude for staring at you, but you see I lost my arrow while hunting and when I came here to get it back I saw a beautiful swan, but I see now that you were that lovely creature. I would like to know your name if I may ask it?" He rushed his explanation out at the startled man. A surprised look came into the prince's dark eyes when the enchanted being stepped away from him and became skittish, almost frightened as he neared him. Kakarot tilted his head in confusion, he wondered why the man seemed so nervous all of a sudden. The enchanted man glanced over at the stone stairs and then looked curiously at Kakarot. He blinked at the tender smile on the prince's lips. "My name is Prince Vegeta." He said softly, his voice seemed sullen but Kakarot could detect a sorrowful note in it. He stepped forward again but paused when Vegeta stepped back. The smaller prince turned towards the stairs and hurried to them as Kakarot called after him. "Wait! Prince Vegeta where are you going?" He cried out in bewilderment. The enchanted prince looked back at him from the top of the stairs and shook his head, a sad and angry gleam in his dark eyes. He looked up suddenly, as though he could hear something, and then vanished into the woods beyond the steps. Kakarot frowned as he retrieved his weapons. "Prince Vegeta. I'll be back, be sure of it prince. I want to know all about you." He whispered determinedly as he went to return to Nappa. 


	2. Chapter Two

N. Hey! -=Waves.=- Chapter two all ready! I really like writing this fic..don't know why.just do.  
  
Warnings ~ Violence, Yaoi, Lemon, Language, Sexual Assault. Not in every chapter but this is a general warning for the whole fic.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own nothing at all! Sue and you will receive a bucket of Kobo drool.  
  
  
  
SWAN LAKE  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Vegeta rushed through the darker part of the forest, shadowy trees blocking out all but the faintest beams of the silver moon to light his path. He stumbled over a large root protruding in the center of the narrow dirt road and fell to his knees, tearing one pant leg on the rough ground. The prince scrambled to his feet and continued to run down the winding road until he came to a place where the trees fanned out and the ground rose into a large knoll. Rising from the top of the hill was a massive dark building. A towering castle made of the blackest stone. It rose up into the cloudless sky like an ominous mountain. A handful of windows dotted its smooth walls, and a large iron door overshadowed by angry gargoyles gave the only entrance. A single tier rose out from either side of the center tower, small strands of dark ivy clinging steadfastly to the bottom of each circular protrusion. Vegeta had the smaller tier as his room, or rather his prison. He gazed solemnly at the midnight castle, the abode of his tormenter, and began the last few miles to the door.  
  
Hushed footfalls echoed softly through the stone halls as the prince nervously tried to escape down the candle-lit corridors and up the winding stairs to his bedchamber. Vegeta was not to make it past the first landing this evening. He gasped as a large hand formed of granite stole out of a darkened room and captured his left wrist, holding him in place as another hand clasped his right leg, keeping him motionless. He struggled against the stone hold but was unable to step forward or backward. A steady drumming of thunderous feet marched his way, and he felt his heart clench with a sudden pang of fear as the one controlling the stone hands approached him. He looked up with wide black eyes as a giant form shaped itself from the darkness and loomed above him silently. One narrowed eye glared down contemptuously at him from under a thick eyebrow, the other eye permanently closed by battle scar. A timeworn face twisted in anger held his gaze as he looked down from the hard eyes to the tightly drawn lips under a bushy black mustache. The prince swallowed thickly as the towering man leaned down to look him in the eyes.  
  
"You are late prince." His voice was heavy and raspy, more of a cruel hiss than a whisper. That dark eye held the nervous prince's eyes in a piercing stare. One gloved hand rested heavily on the black flame of hair; gently stroking the soft strands as though he would calm the prince. That same hand suddenly changed from gently petting to harshly twisting and pulling as he wrenched Vegeta's head back and snarled threateningly at his throat. He growled into the prince's left ear. "If you are ever late again Vegeta it shall not go well for you, I promise you that my dear." His dry lips brushed against the soft outer-shell of the prince's ear as he whispered to him. He licked Vegeta's ear lobe and throat, then released him from his hold. With a wave of his hand the stone arms vanished back into the castle wall from which they had come and the prince was able to move once more. He glanced up at the sorcerer who stood a full three feet taller than he did and glared. His mind and heart quickly filling with rage and bitter hate for the man who had cursed him so long ago.  
  
"I ran as quickly as I dared, it is difficult to hurry to a place you never wish to lay eyes upon! There is nothing in this God-forsaken prison that I wish to see or touch! The least of all being yourself, Paragus!" The prince's voice rose with every word as his anger and bitterness began to consume him, till he was shouting at the man's face. He quickly realized his mistake as he saw that single black eye light with livid fire. He had only a moment to stumble back before he was lifted from the ground and slammed into the wall, a large hand slowly squeezing off the air to his lungs by crushing his windpipe. He clawed at Paragus' arm in vain, gasping for breath even as that haggard face leaned in and snarled at him.  
  
"You dare to insult me Vegeta? I could change you into something far worse than a swan you know! Perhaps I should transform you into an ugly little worm and let you crawl about in the earth! You ungrateful little brat! I could have killed you when I slew your father, I granted you mercy if you would be mine, yet you always provoke me to such heights of wrath! Mark my words Vegeta, you are mine, and no matter how much you resist me, I shall have you!" He shook the suffocating prince once and then dropped him to the ground, stepping back as Vegeta coughed and gasped on the floor. "Now my dear, will you consent to be mine?" Paragus' voice had taken an oddly soft tone as he questioned the somewhat subdued prince. Vegeta lifted pained eyes to his face and spat upon him. The sorcerer's lip curled back with furious rage as he brushed the spittle from his silken shirt. He glared down at the prince who was rising slowly to his feet and let out a shout of anger. Vegeta glanced up in horror to see Paragus' eye glowing with a green shimmer and his emerald stone, the source of his power, to be alight with jaded fire. He fled past the man and raced up the stairs to his room, the thundering sound of Paragus' feet pounding in his ears as he chased him up the twisting steps. Vegeta barely managed to get his door closed before the sorcerer could shoot a blast of magic at him, the beam scorching the wall beside his door and chipping away some of the granite there. Paragus slammed his fist into the door, causing the entire frame to shake as he roared in his anger. "You still deny me prince, but if you do not wish to die still cursed as a swan then you will reconsider! Sleep well my darling Vegeta, you shall have no food tonight, perhaps tomorrow your attitude shall be improved. Good eve, my little swan." Paragus sneered through the door before walking away down the hall, his scarlet cape billowing behind the stalking form. Vegeta pounded his fists against the door and tried to open the latch only to find that it had been locked some time during his keeper's tirade. He gave a small cry of dismay and huddled down against the wall, sobbing with frustrated hopelessness.  
  
  
  
Kakarot sat beside his father Bardock as the king and his court feasted upon the prince's catch from earlier that day. Nappa had entertained them all with his account of the hunt, leaving out the part where Kakarot had lost the arrow much to the prince's gratitude. After the meal the prince excused himself and took Nappa with him to his chambers for a private discussion. The king watched his son leave the room and turned a thoughtful eye to his two advisors and oldest friends, Fasha and Toma. His counselors had always given him the soundest advice when he needed it, and sometimes when he didn't. He stroked his chin and raised an eyebrow at the two of them.  
  
"Counsel, tell me, what shall I do about my son? He is two years past coming of age, yet he is still without a mate. I pray you both, what is to be done in this case?" He frowned, deeply troubled by his eldest son's lack of interest in getting married. No matter how hard he had tried over the years to get his son a wife, Kakarot would have nothing to do with it. Fasha and Toma looked long at their disgruntled king and quietly spoke between themselves a moment.  
  
"My king, we propose that you hold a ball for the prince. Invite all the maidens of noble birth to it, we are certain he shall choose one of them for his bride." Toma waited for the king's decision and smiled when the crowned head nodded his consent.  
  
"What if he does not wish to wed a maiden?' Piped the second child of the king. Startled eyes turned to the younger of the princes, a pale boy barely out of his teens. He sat unflinching as the female member of the king's counsel glared indignantly upon him.  
  
"Are you proposing our crowned prince does not wish to grace the throne with an heir? It is his royal duty to continue the line! He must wed a maiden whether he desires to or not!" Fasha snorted in distaste at the thought of a prince who wouldn't care about his line. The younger prince spoke up again in a quick rebuttal.  
  
"That is not what I am saying Lady Fasha, I merely stated that my brother has no interest in females. It is a common occurrence, my father himself once favored a man from-" The prince stopped speaking when a fist slammed down onto the table, rattling the dishes in a small tremor.  
  
"That is enough Turles! Kakarot will attend the ball and he will pick a mate from those present, am I understood?" Bardock narrowed his eyes at his youngest, who nodded quietly. "Good, now you are excused, go to your room and sleep well my son." The king waited for his second child to hurry from the room before continuing with the ball preparations with his counsel.  
  
  
  
Kakarot had been discussing the events at the lake with Nappa in his chambers the entire time, blissfully unaware of his father's plans. He sighed heavily and sat down on the velvet-lined chair beside his open window. Nappa came to stand behind him and rested a comforting hand on his left shoulder. Kakarot placed his smaller hand over his and smiled at the starry sky.  
  
"I made a vow to go back Nappa, and I shall. Tomorrow I will return to the lake and prince Vegeta will tell me all his secrets, I shall not be denied the tale this time." He glanced up at his friend. "You shall accompany me Nappa?" His burly escort nodded to him and grinned reassuringly.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was starving in his room, he hadn't eaten since the evening before and his stomach complained loudly about that fact as he sat slumped by his door. He felt as though he would faint from the exertion of the day's activities and the stress of his emotions on his empty stomach. Just as he was about to crawl to his bed he heard a soft, timid rapping on his door. He knew immediately who it was and whispered through the crack in the doorframe to his only source of hope.  
  
"Raditz, he locked me in again." His voice was nearly inaudible to the sorcerer's son, who crouched outside the door with a small bundle pressed to his chest. The longhaired son of Paragus glared down the hall that led to his father's chambers and shook his head. His cascading locks of ebony swaying gently over his back with the motion. He picked up a piece of the granite wall that had fallen to the floor earlier and held it next to the small green orb around his neck. A soft murmur of strange syllables passed his lips in hushed whispers and the orb glowed briefly before the granite took the shape of a key. Raditz slipped the key under the door to the prince and leaned against the wooden frame carefully.  
  
"I left you a bag of food outside the door, I must go now before father catches me here. Re-lock the door after you get your food and hide the key." The young man flinched when he heard a soft thud from somewhere down the hall. He hissed and stumbled to his feet. "Hurry Vegeta! He comes!" His rushed words were not lost on the prince, who unlocked the door and snatched the precious bag from the halls even as Raditz ran back towards his own rooms. Vegeta closed his door, locked it and hid the key beneath the folds of his mattress. He held his breath as he listened to the sound of Paragus striding past his room and down the hall. Only after the sorcerer was gone did he open the bag and devour the small amount of food in the bag. Raditz had managed to sneak some fruit, a slice of bread, a wedge of cheese, and a piece of roasted pheasant to him this time. The prince hoped the young man wouldn't be caught by his father, Paragus held no qualms when it came to punishing disobedience, whether it was from the prince, or his only son. Raditz always managed to seem indifferent to Vegeta around his father, but secretly the two of them depended on one another for support in the sorcerer's bleak castle. Raditz was as much a prisoner to his father as Vegeta was, the only difference was that Vegeta was cursed as a swan, and Raditz was cursed as a protégé. He was destined to be molded in his father's image, by force if necessary and Vegeta feared for Raditz should his father discover the truth. The young man would surely lose everything if that happened.  
  
  
  
The sun arose in a brilliant display of golden elegance as it slowly climbed over the tops of the mountains in the east. Vegeta was all ready awake and waiting beside his door when Paragus unlocked it and escorted the slight prince to the front door of the castle. He paused before opening the iron door and looked down upon the silent prince.  
  
"I shall ask you once again my darling. Will you consent to be mine?" He waited as the prince stared silently at the door. Vegeta made no response to his proposal, he kept his eyes locked on the door and his mouth drawn in a tight line. Paragus snarled quietly and flung the door open with a bang. "So be it! Perhaps another day as a swan shall change your stubborn mind!" He bellowed as the sunlight descended upon the prince, enveloping him in golden light. The luminous swirl of golden rays broke away in a fountain of tiny yellow drops, revealing within an elegant ivory swan. The swan called out once and took to the air, flapping its great wings and speeding from the castle as fast as the winds would take it. Paragus laughed as he watched the bird disappear on the horizon. He turned with a smirk to look up at his son who had been watching from a window. The young man stared solemnly after the path the swan had flown in.  
  
"Raditz! Prepare yourself boy, we start your lessons in fifteen minutes." He yelled out. Raditz nodded to his father and slipped out from the window seat.  
  
  
  
Kakarot had gathered all his supplies. He turned to look at his escort and gave him a wry grin.  
  
"Ready to go Nappa?" His calm voice couldn't belie the excitement he felt at seeing the enchanted prince again. His friend could see it twinkling behind his dark eyes.  
  
"Aye my prince." Nappa gave a nod and gently kicked his horse. He blinked as Kakarot gave a shout and spurred his steed onward at a gallop.  
  
"Onward then, to the forest!" Kakarot's voice echoed back to him as he tried desperately to make his horse catch the eager prince.  
  
"Kakarot wait for me! Come on you old nag, move your damned hooves!" Nappa sighed as his horse gave an indignant grunt and continued to plod along at its current pace. The escort snorted quietly. "I could walk faster than this." His horse ignored him and kept on as the prince rode out of sight. 


	3. Chapter Three

N. Konbonwa minna. Chapter three at long last. Sorry that it took so long, a lot has been going on in my life and when I get in the mood to write someone blows up at me and it kind of throws the whole thing out the window if you know what I mean. Anyway, here's chapter three.  
  
  
  
Warnings ~ Violence, Yaoi, Lemon, Language, Sexual Assault. Not in every chapter but this is a general warning for the whole fic.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own nothing at all! Sue and you will receive a bucket of Kobo drool.  
  
  
  
SWAN LAKE  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Kakarot carefully picked his way through the familiar shrubbery and undergrowth as he led his escort towards the lake where he had met the enchanted prince. He was quite certain that Vegeta would have to return to that lake in order to take on human form, or at least he hoped that was the case. The prince could hear his large friend stumbling through the densely packed greenery behind him, cursing softly as he caught his foot in a root or clunked his head on a low tree branch.  
  
"Nappa just take your time, we have until nightfall to get there." He chuckled lightly as his escort merely grunted a soft, annoyed reply. Kakarot glanced up at the beams of sunlight that filtered through the thick canopy above him. From what little he could see he had to assume it was close to mid afternoon; that meant he had about three hours before the moon rose.  
  
  
  
Raditz sat sullenly on his bed and tenderly placed a cold cloth over the large bruise on his right cheek. His father had been less than pleased when he had been unable to correctly enact the metamorphosis spell. Raditz had simply been too nervous and had spoken the wrong word, causing the spell to completely fail. It wasn't as though it had been a dire mistake, he could have merely tried the spell again, but his father had gone into a rage over his incompetence and had struck him hard, knocking him to the floor before storming out of the room. The young man had not seen him for the rest of the day, which he was rather thankful for. He turned his dark eyes toward the window, watching as the sunlight played across the tops of the great forest outside the castle. How long had it been since he had gone out into the woods? It had to have been a week at least since he had last ventured outside of the castle doors. Raditz stood and strode purposely from his room, dropping his cloth as he walked past the table by his door. He slipped quietly down the long flight of stairs, careful not to arouse his father's attention, and crept out the large door.  
  
It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness of the glittering sunlight, but once they had he was obliged to pause and stare at the beauty of the landscape before him. He mused to himself about what he should do now that he was outside while idly twirling a few strands of his dark locks around a finger. An idea came to him after a few moments; he would pay a visit to Vegeta's lake and escort him back once night fell. It would give him time to be away from his father and he could enjoy the woods while he waited for the prince. Raditz began walking down the path that led to the lake, smiling as he listened to birds twittering out songs and closing his eyes against the gentle breeze that played through his long ebony tresses.  
  
  
  
"Kakarot, how much longer must we endure this bothersome bush?" Nappa growled as he ripped yet another root from around his ankles. His prince laughed at him, a bemused twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Not long Nappa, see, the lake is there beyond the next cluster of trees." He pointed to a small gathering of tall trunks, which stood before a gleaming expanse of blue water. "Come. It is not far." The prince hurried on, excitement causing his heart to beat faster within his chest. His escort ambled after him, not nearly as enthusiastic in his stride. The two men walked out of the woods and paused at what they saw before them, their mouths opened in surprise and eyes widened in confused shock. A strange young man stood upon the far shore of the lake, looking as perplexed as they were. He was too tall to be Vegeta, and though he did have a widow's peak, his hair didn't rise into a dark flame, it instead cascaded down to his knees in a flowing mane of ebony. His coal black eyes were round with surprise and his voice seemed to hold a tremor of disbelief in it as he called out to them.  
  
"Who are you? How did you find this place?" Raditz could hardly believe his eyes; yet there on the other side of the lake, were people. Living, breathing people, not some figment of his imagination! It had been so long since he had seen any living soul save that of his father and the prince; he had started to think there weren't any others in the world.  
  
"I am Prince Kakarot, son of King Bardock. This is my escort and friend, Nappa. We came here to find Prince Vegeta, do you know him by chance?" Kakarot called out hopefully, his heart thudding in his chest as the longhaired stranger blinked at him.  
  
Raditz was dumbstruck. Not only were these two men important people, a prince and his royal escort no less, but they knew Vegeta! The sorcerer's son couldn't fathom how the enchanted prince had managed to get involved with these two men, but if they were looking for Vegeta then perhaps he would let them stay. After all they didn't seem too intimidating, well the prince didn't, and when Vegeta returned they could always escape them easily enough if they were enemies. He glanced back towards the direction his home was in, a shadow of foreboding suddenly descending on his soul. The feeling passed as quickly as it came, and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips.  
  
"Aye, I do know the prince, quite well actually. You may join me in waiting for his return if you wish." He motioned for them to come and sit beside him on the stone steps near his side of the lake. The two men made their way over and reclined upon the cool rocks under the slightly distrustful eye of Raditz. The young prince he assumed was close to Vegeta's age, a few years younger at the most. His escort had to be about three years older than he was himself. He balked slightly when he realized the large bald man was staring intensely at him.  
  
"Tell me sir, what is your name?" The prince's question was a welcome escape for the young man's attention. He quickly shifted his gaze to Kakarot's curious face.  
  
"My name is Raditz. I am the son of Lord Paraguas, who owns the lake and the forest beyond, watching over it from his fortress some ways behind us." Raditz waited for his audience to absorb his information before he cracked a smirk. The confusion on their faces was more than amusing for him.  
  
"Lord Paraguas? That is not possible, my father owns this land. He has claimed it since the great destruction of Emperor Vejito's palace." Kakarot stared at Raditz with a mixture of confusion, annoyance, and disbelief in his dark orbs. The manned head shook slightly as a soft chuckle punctured the quiet afternoon air. Raditz looked at him and raised a brow.  
  
"Do you truly wish to know the entire tale? It is not a pleasant one I can promise you that." His eyes seemed harder now; angry though there was an embittered gleam behind the furry that swelled in the twin onyx globes. Kakarot nodded his head silently, fascinated at the prospect of learning some secretive history. Raditz looked out over the smooth surface of the shimmering lake and inhaled deeply of the crisp air before beginning his tale in a quiet tone.  
  
"Many years ago, there were two kingdoms whose borders met at the edge of this forest. The one kingdom belonged to your grandfather, and the other to the father of Vejito, whose name I have since forgotten. The emperor passed away one night from a terrible sickness, and the empire was handed down to Vejito. Your grandfather and his son came to the funeral to pay respect to the dead and to welcome the new emperor to his throne. At some point during this visit your father and Vejito were left by themselves for a period of time and became rather close. Over the first few years of Vejito's reign they spent much time together, one would have almost thought your father was courting the emperor." Raditz cast a sly grin towards the prince, who seemed a bit flustered about thinking of his father's love interests in any way. The sorcerer's son sighed, his eyes looking shamed and remorseful as he continued. "Years passed, Bardock was given the crown and succeeded his father to the throne, and both kingdoms were blessed with new princes. Vejito was immensely proud of his young son, and all that lived in the palace were fond of the inquisitive child. There was one who seemed too fond of the youngster. One knight in particular seemed to have an unnatural fascination with the toddler and could always be found playing with him or lurking in the background watching him. The young prince was oblivious to the possible harm of the strange closeness the man shared with him; it was not lost on the emperor though. When Vejito confronted his knight about the matter a heated argument ensued and the knight was forbidden to come anywhere near the young prince. Twisted minds are rarely quelled by spoken orders, and this knight bent his every thought and desire upon the child. He secretly studied the dark arts and formulated a plan to get revenge on the emperor and take the prince for his own." Again Raditz paused, he seemed paler then he had been before and his eyes held an intriguing, sad rage in their dark depths. His voice became harsh, cold and sharp as he continued to speak. "The knight went to the kings chambers one bleak eve, his intent as black as the clouds in the night sky. He gained audience with the emperor and shared pleasant greetings with him. Within moments of the chamber doors closing though, things changed dramatically. The knight had well learned the ways of sorcery and he put his new craft to use upon the unsuspecting king and all those in the palace save the prince. A vile shadow crept through the silent halls and stole into each room, seeking out all those living and wrenching their souls from within them. Darkness was suddenly filled with sharp wails of terror and then silence came again in the next instant. The shadow carried its stolen burden back to the knight, who would use his victims souls to give him power; draining each one till it vanished from this realm forever. Once he had captured all of their energy he went to the prince's bed and collected his slumbering prize, the child never woke to hear the demise of his beloved father. After the knight had carried the young one out of the palace, he set the great structure ablaze with a black flame. None could see the dark tongues of fire as they burned away the evidence of the knight's misdeeds under the shadow of night." Raditz trailed off in a melancholy tone as his audience tried to assimilate the entire tale. Kakarot was the first to speak. His eyes were wide in shocked understanding.  
  
"Well that would explain why none could tell my father what had happened to the emperor or his palace." He furrowed his brows together. "What ever happened to the little prince?" Dark, wide eyes stared imploringly at Raditz.  
  
"Aye, and how did your father come to supposedly own this land?" Nappa glared at the sorcerer's son. He was rather taken with the young man's beauty, but he was suspicious as well. Something inside him was doubtful of Raditz. He didn't think he was lying, but perhaps, he was hiding something from them? Raditz shifted uncomfortably under the heavy gaze of the tall escort. His escape came suddenly in the cry of a bird. All eyes turning to the sunset tinted sky as a white swan descended upon the smooth surface of the lake. The long, elegant neck stretched and bent while the bird paddled itself into the center of the water, awaiting the rise of the moon. Raditz stood and swiftly strode to the edge of the lake even as the last golden rays of the sun slipped behind the horizon. Starlight twinkled in the blue-green heavens, silvery moonlight cascading down over the earth in glowing streams. The swan went through its nightly change, turning from an animal into the handsome prince. Vegeta looked slightly surprised to see Kakarot and Nappa, but his mouth dropped when he saw his third visitor.  
  
"Raditz! What in hell are you doing here?" His voice was demanding but Raditz could see the fear and worry in his eyes. He waited uneasily as the prince stepped out from the cool water and looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"I couldn't stand it any longer Vegeta. I had to get outside again; it's been so long you know. Besides, I had a rather pleasant time waiting for you with these two men. That one claims himself the son of King Bardock, I do not doubt that from his looks, but do you know him as he states you to?" The two of them looked long at Kakarot and his escort. Vegeta's eyes narrowed into black slits, a few silent breaths passing before he nodded once.  
  
"Aye Raditz. I have met him before." Vegeta narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the other prince. "Kakarot, why did you come back to this place?" He smirked to himself at seeing the prince jump at his sharp question. Kakarot fidgeted and blushed slightly; he glanced up at his escort for help but found none as Nappa was staring steadfastly at Raditz, who seemed less than appreciative of the attention, if the glare he was giving the bald man was any indication. Kakarot sighed as he faced the smaller prince's burning ebon eyes.  
  
"I returned because I wished to see you again, and perhaps to talk with you. When last we met, you ran away so quickly, I would much like to spend more time in your company Prince Vegeta." He looked hopefully at the surprised prince. Vegeta felt a shockingly strong inclination to stay and talk as the other had asked. Perhaps it was just from not having much attention from people, or maybe he just didn't want to go home, but for whatever reason, he wanted to spend time with him. The prince opened his mouth to speak, but Raditz's gasp cut him off.  
  
"Vegeta it's late. He'll be furious if we are gone much longer." The young man's voice was low, inaudible to any but the enchanted prince. Vegeta knew they were all ready in for some amount of trouble at being this late, but perhaps if they hurried there wouldn't be any serious injury done to them. He had noticed the large bruise on Raditz's face but not said a word. The two of them rarely spoke about any strange marks that occasionally appeared on their bodies. He sighed as he looked up at the moon in the sky it was indeed late. The prince longed to stay, to spend time in the company of Kakarot, who seemed so kind and curious. He had no choice in the matter though.  
  
"I must go, I am sorry Kakarot." Vegeta and Raditz turned to leave but stopped when the other prince grabbed hold of Vegeta's left arm. The grip was firm but so gentle, so unlike Paraguas'.  
  
"Why? Please Vegeta, I didn't mean to offend you, I just want to talk. If not tonight then tomorrow? Please?" The voice was so sweetly plaintive, the words so softly spoken. Vegeta felt his resolve slipping. He turned to command the other to release him and stared up into the largest pair of desperately imploring ebony hues he had ever seen. Raditz shook his head as he watched the firmness of the prince's demeanor crumble and fall away. Vegeta turned towards him with an almost helpless look on his face.  
  
"Prince Kakarot, tomorrow evening you will wait here as you did tonight, Prince Vegeta will stay with you for one hour. That is all the time he can afford though so please release him now." Raditz smiled as the other nodded and let go of Vegeta's arm. The two of them then hurried off up the stone steps and vanished into the darkness of the woods. Vegeta looked at him as though he had gone insane.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? You can't expect me to stay an hour tomorrow!" Vegeta gaped at the grim smile on the taller man's lips.  
  
"I will find a way to occupy my father until you return. I think I know the best way. You just stay there for one hour exactly then get your ass back." Raditz wouldn't enjoy what he was going to do, but he would sacrifice himself to it to give Vegeta an hour of freedom. The small prince sighed softly beside him.  
  
"Such is the torment of the damned." He mumbled. Raditz shook his head.  
  
"Innocents are not damned Vegeta, we are enslaved, but freedom will come one day I promise you." He felt his heart sink even as he spoke. There ahead of them was the castle and Paraguas on the front step, rage brimming in his one hateful eye. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Notes ~ Hey minna! I have a guest with me this time, a rather rare thing for me to do, but here she is. -=Waves a hand towards a small girl surrounded by plushies.=- Callisto say hello.  
  
Callisto ~ -=Waves wildly, glomps her plushies.giggles.=- Bonjour!  
  
Heh ok anyway this is part four of Swan Lake, and this is the chapter with the lemons minna!  
  
Callisto ~ Yay! Finally!  
  
-.-; Hai, finally.now I've got some K/V here, and also some P/R....  
  
Callisto ~ -=Sweatdrops.=- Poor poor Rad-Chan.-=Squeezes her Raditz plush.=-  
  
Yeah yeah, don't worry Nappa will take care of him later, heh. -=Blinks.=- Hey should you even be reading these? You're not exactly that old. I wouldn't want to corrupt you. -=Eyes her.=-  
  
Callisto ~ I have been reading lemons since I was 11 no biggie. My mind had been corrupted since I was...7. Watched an R rated movie with sex.  
  
Well, how nice to know that the youth of America watch such educational programming. -=Sweatdrops.=-  
  
Callisto ~ plus I walked in on my dad and mom once.. X.X THAT was NOT PRETTY!  
  
X_x; Too much information! Now I'm corrupted!  
  
Callisto ~ -=sweatdrops.=- did that when I was 10.. -=slams her head on the nearest book=- BAD BAD BAD MENTAL IMAGES!  
  
Enough! Enough! Let's just start the fic! .;;;  
  
Callisto ~ -=Stops banging her head, rubs it.=- Ow..  
  
-=Snickers.=-  
  
  
  
Warnings ~ Violence, Yaoi, Lemon, Language, Sexual Assault. Not in every chapter but this is a general warning for the whole fic.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own nothing at all! Sue and you will receive a bucket of Kobo drool.  
  
  
  
SWAN LAKE  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Kakarot paced anxiously beside his stallion. He was supposed to meet with Vegeta that evening, but his father had wanted him to stay at the palace and talk about something. The prince had asked Nappa to make an excuse for him and was awaiting the escort's return to find out if he could leave. He bit his lower lip in worry. He just had to see Vegeta again.  
  
Raditz stared out solemnly at the lazy afternoon skies. Clouds drifted through the air on gentle breezes, birds twittered merrily from deep within the emerald canopy of the forest, and the lake near the castle glistened brightly from the sunlight. It was all so peaceful out there. He sighed and removed the damp cloth from his left eye. A nasty purple bruise marred his features, but it would heal eventually. His father had been furious with him and the prince when they had returned the previous night. The livid sorcerer had dragged Vegeta out of sight and Raditz had been left to await his own punishment in the bleak hall. Sometime later the prince had limped up the long stairway to his room. Raditz had felt his heart clench at the subdued slump in the younger man's shoulders, but his father's grip on his hair had quickly switched his attention. He endured the towering man's screams, insults, and fists until he was finally sent to his room like a naughty child would have been. His father had even come to him this morning and asked him to explain why he had been punished! His bitterness and hate was steadily growing for the twisted bastard as each day came and went, but then again, this was his father. The man who had raised him, and at some point in life loved him right? He held his head and groaned softly.  
  
The golden orb of the sun began slowly sinking behind the indigo peaks in the distance. Kakarot was riding as fast as he could to meet with the prince. Nappa had managed to stall for him just long enough that he could sneak out, see Vegeta, and return home. He dismounted, tied his steed to a branch and ran through the dense shrubbery towards the crystalline lake. His breath came in soft pants as he ran, his heart pounding in his chest, his excitement and fear intermingling and sending shivers up his spine as he neared the clearing. He halted abruptly, scanning he area for a sign of the smaller male. The stars were twinkling in the hazy twilight sky, the waters of the lake were calm and silent, and the place was devoid of any person save himself. Kakarot felt his heart sink. Where was Vegeta? Raditz had promised he would be here. Despair clawed at him, as he looked around frantically. Finally he turned and slowly walked back towards the bushes.  
  
"Kakarot, I'm here." The soft words were nearly missed by the prince. He turned around, blinking wide eyes at the shadowy figure that emerged from within the darkness of the forest and stepped towards him. Vegeta was here after all! He smiled warmly at the prince and clasped the smooth hand extended in greeting.  
  
"Oh Vegeta! I'm so glad you waited for me. I thought I had missed you somehow. Please, come sit with me on the steps. I much desire to speak with you tonight." Kakarot couldn't help grinning at the bemused look on the smaller prince's face. He led the other to the stone stairs and sat down, pulling the smaller man gently down next him. It was getting dark but he still caught the sudden blush that rushed into the other prince's cheeks as their thighs rubbed together. He casually looked up at the stars and gave Vegeta's hand a small squeeze. "So now, I have many questions for you, are you willing to answer them?" He tilted his head towards the slight figure.  
  
Vegeta frowned at the smooth surface of the lake. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so nervous, why his palms were sweaty, why his heart was fluttering, or why he kept flushing! What was it about this Kakarot that made him feel so strange? It wasn't that what he felt seemed wrong, but there was something so different about it all. It was as if everything else in his life could be forgotten about. He felt free right now, at peace, and safe. He stared at the gentle smile and hopeful eyes gazing down upon him. "Yes Kakarot. I will answer your questions."  
  
While the two princes were speaking quietly with each other on the lakeshore, Raditz was committing a great self-sacrifice, and perhaps the most foolish act of his life. He had entered his father's sitting room just before sunset and found the ominous sorcerer dozing in his velvet lined chair before the crackling fire. The young man quickly crept to his sire's side and sprinkled a handful of sleeping powder onto his face. He hoped he had used enough for Vegeta to have an hour with Kakarot, but his father was a strong person so he was going to have to do more too keep Paragus relaxed and happy so that he would stay asleep. This meant that he would have to help his father act out whatever pleasurable fantasy the powder drew forth from the man's mind; no matter how much it disgusted him to do so. Raditz had once pledged to the younger prince that he would do everything he could to give him any small amount of freedom. He intended to keep his word.  
  
Slowly, he settled his body on his father's thick thighs, facing the massive body in the chair. Paragus was an impressive form to say the least; even being full-grown, Raditz looked like a child when sitting on the sorcerer's lap. The young wizard bit his lower lip as he placed his hands on the glowing orb around his sire's neck. His skin was clammy, cold beads of sweat dripped down his brow, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and goosebumps dotted his muscled arms. He closed his eyes and whispered the chant that would open a link between his mind and his father's, allowing him to not only see what the man was dreaming of, but also to successfully act out any reactions his father might have to the vision.  
  
As Raditz began to sift through his father's sleeping thoughts, Kakarot was thinking of his first question for the cursed prince beside him. He thought back to what the longhaired man had told him and Nappa the previous evening. There were unanswered questions from that tale, shadowy secrets that Raditz had simply avoided telling them about, but he intended to get the entire story. He had his suspicions already about certain things, and now Vegeta would enlighten all the dark mysteries of the puzzle.  
  
"Last night Raditz spoke of a young prince who had been taken from his father, his kingdom was destroyed, and he was left with the sorcerer-knight who had caused all the destruction. Tell me Vegeta, that little prince was you, correct?" He waited a moment, anticipation mingling with anxiety as the prince beside him kept silent. Finally Vegeta gave a curt nod to his question. Kakarot felt a mixture of emotions swell within his heart at the confirmation of his suspicion. He had desperately hoped against his better judgement, wishing that Vegeta were not the youngster from the story. Now though, he intended to learn what had happened between the end of that tale, so many years ago, and the present story coming to be between himself and this accursed prince. "Tell me what happened after that night. What has your life been like?" He stared at the tensed shoulders and rigid posture of the man beside him. There were several moments of intense, deadly silence and he feared Vegeta would refuse, but then the smaller man sighed and ran a slender hand through his raven locks.  
  
"At first I had not understood anything about what had taken place. I kept asking where my father was, why I couldn't see him, and why I had to stay with Paragus. He had taken his son, Raditz, and myself to his newly built castle. That is the dismal tower looming beyond the rise and this forest behind us. He would always tell me that someone had attacked the kingdom, everyone had been lost and he had only been able to save his son and me before fleeing. I never questioned the truth of his story until I entered my teens. That was when I began to feel odd around him, like something wasn't quite right with the way he acted around me. I learned through Raditz about the actual facts of my kingdom's ruin, and my father's death. I went to Paragus in a rage and demanded to know what had possessed him to commit such an atrocity. At that time I was only thirteen years of age, little more than a child; he apologized for his crimes and made up some fantastical excuse about being madly in love with me and my father refusing to let him see me. I was astonished at first, and then disgusted by the very idea; when I told him that he became angry and tried to force me to understand. He pulled me onto his lap and pressed his mouth to mine, shoving his thick tongue between my lips and squeezing my arms painfully when I thrashed to get away. For a while I tried to avoid him as much as possible, but he often found me and harassed me with kisses, touches, and declarations of love." The prince paused to take a few breaths and shake his head, clearing away the repulsion and hate from his mind. Kakarot was angry, sickened, and too shocked to speak at the moment so Vegeta continued. "Eventually he began to ask me for my hand in marriage. I refused him instantly, and every time I turned him away he would threaten to do something horrible to me if I didn't reconsider. He claimed that I owed him everything for taking me in and raising me, feeding and clothing me, and caring for me. I countered him with the fact that I would never had needed any of that if he had not murdered my father and decimated my empire. By now I was fifteen and I had developed a deep bitterness towards him, which was justly founded however it was also my downfall. I could not then, nor can I now, ever love him or feel anything but hate towards him. When I screamed this into his face after yet another proposal it was my undoing. In a rage he swore to make good on his threats and placed a curse upon me. The light of the dawning sun traps me within the body of an ivory swan, at the first glimmer of moonlight I return to my human form, and until I consent to be his wedded mate I shall remain under this spell. I have been cursed now for seven years, but I would rather be cursed seven hundred years more than marry that perverted bastard!" Vegeta pounded his fists against the cold stones, gritting his teeth in anger and frustrated despair.  
  
Kakarot glared up at the starry sky. His mind and heart whirled with mixed emotions about everything Vegeta had told him. He couldn't believe there was no other way out of the curse! Somehow there had to be another way to free the prince from his suffering. He closed his eyes and tried to think, but nothing seemed to readily enter his thoughts. He was just too upset about the events he had been told of.  
  
"Vegeta is there not some other way to break this spell?" He looked imploringly to the other's dark eyes, noting how pained and defiant they looked. Vegeta nodded dismally.  
  
"There is Kakarot, but it is not something that can be accomplished. The only alternative to marrying Paragus would be for someone to end his life. If he were to be killed then his power would die with him and I would be freed from my enchanted prison." The prince sighed. "It is an impossible dream though; there is no person who could challenge him and survive."  
  
Kakarot stood suddenly before the shorter prince, kneeled, and took the slender hands into his own. He gazed determinedly into the wide black eyes and spoke in a soft, steadfast tone.  
  
"I swear to you Prince Vegeta, son of Emperor Vejito, by the honor of my royal blood I will free you from this curse." His eyes narrowed in an unwavering glare as Vegeta made an attempt to reprove him and sway his oath. He silenced the outburst with a gentle kiss that caught the other prince off guard and startled him into a mute. For a moment Kakarot feared Vegeta would scorn him, but then he felt the plush lips pressed against his own part, and a warm tongue shyly explore the supple skin of his lips. He eagerly met the questing muscle with his own and began rubbing and teasing the enchanted prince until he had to break away gasping for breath. The two stared long into mirrored orbs of infinite darkness. Emotions swirled in their minds, hearts thundered against their rib cages, skin burned from the passionate touch and souls cried out demandingly for more.  
  
Slowly, steadily they moved closer, kissing tentatively at first and then with ardent passion. Hands roamed over smooth skin clothed by fine silks and soft threads. Gentle pants and dulcet moans passed through parted lips as hips rocked together, grinding hardened members firmly against one another. Kakarot laid the smaller prince upon the grass near the steps and slowly removed the shirt from the lithe frame. His lips trailed across every inch of bronzed flesh that was revealed to the silvery moonlight. He could feel the other shudder beneath him; long fingers curling within the wild spikes of his hair as a hushed moan escaped Vegeta's mouth. The smaller prince closed his eyes and arched as his lover took one of his nipples between his berry lips and sucked at it sweetly. This was so strange; he shouldn't be doing this, should he? It felt so good, so safe, so right though!  
  
"M-more Kaka-rot." Vegeta groaned out as the other prince pushed their groins together again, eliciting jolts of ecstatic pleasure up and down his spine. He helped his taller companion remove the remaining clothes on both their bodies and then they renewed their explorations with excited vigor.  
  
Kakarot lifted the shapely thighs around his waist and locked eyes with his lover. Vegeta was gazing at him through clouded, lusty orbs that were too hard to not get lost in. He smiled adoringly and slipped a finger inside the prince's tight hole, slowly stretching it by moving the digit in and out and rubbing it against the virgin walls. Vegeta blinked and squirmed a bit at first, unsure of the sensation but willing to endure it for more of Kakarot's touch. Eventually the finger delved deeper into the heated depths and came in contact with the bundle of nerves that sent Vegeta's mind into the starry heavens. Just as he was going to ask for more his pleasuring ceased and he whimpered at the loss, opening his eyes to gaze at the smiling visage before him. Kakarot raised the legs around his waist over his shoulders, grinning at the blush that flashed over his lover's face in response to the new vulnerable position he was in.  
  
Vegeta gasped suddenly as a burning pain tore through his body and something hard pressed inside his hole. He started to struggle, but Kakarot instantly pressed kisses to him and softly whispered words of pleasure to come and reassuring gentleness that eased the prince back into a trusting state. Vegeta licked his lips as his body adjusted and then he felt Kakarot begin to move within him. The feeling was incredible. Kakarot's thick shaft pushed deeply into his hot passage, the round head rubbed deliciously against his clenching walls, and as the two princes began to increase the pace of their lovemaking that silken steel rod struck Vegeta's pleasure center and sent him soaring higher than before. He clutched onto the broad shoulders of his lover for dear life as he rode out the waves of ecstasy that washed over his trembling body. As Kakarot continued to thrust into his receptive body, he felt one of the hands caressing his hips slide between his legs and grip his own dripping cock in a firm hold. The warm embrace of palm and fingers glided up and down his needy shaft, encouraging him to levels of pleasure he had never known existed with slow, gentle movements. Vegeta lost track of who was moaning or screaming with delight any longer, everything was focused on the growing heat in his abdomen, the tightening in his loins, and suddenly his world exploded in a dazzling array of colored flashes and white dots. He shouted hoarsely and spilled sticky creamy seed all over the hand on his erection. His muscles clamped down around the thrusting shaft inside him and with an echoing cry Kakarot emptied his white essence deep within the heated body. The two princes collapsed upon the grass, nuzzling together in sated exhaustion under the glistening stars, giving into the lull of sleep even as time deceptively betrayed them.  
  
As the two princes had been engaged in their coupling under the stars, Raditz had been unhappily detaining his father. The young sorcerer had felt his stomach knot in revulsion when he had seen the vividly lewd dream his father had been having. His muscles strained to not shove himself away and run, but he had made the arrangements and he would not abandon the task set before him. His resolve wavered when his sleeping sire placed firm hands upon his buttocks and squeezed him roughly. Paragus was completely lost in his sleep-induced illusion, reacting to the pleasurable thoughts physically without knowing it. Trying to keep that in mind, Raditz allowed his body to be caressed and groped though his frame shivered with disgust at every touch. He glanced over to the moon dial and frowned. His hour had only begun and from the way his father's hands were clutching at his rear, it looked as if this would be a difficult evening.  
  
Paragus groaned in his sleep. His mind was fogged in a lusty cloud and he was dimly aware of a warm weight upon his lap. Soft hair, smooth skin and warm breath; all these mingled with his hazy awareness and intensified the arousing sensations his dream was creating. In his vision the sorcerer saw the object of his desire and obsession sprawled wantonly across his lap. Delicate spine curved in a sharp arc, head tilted, half-lidded eyes clouded with need and lust, lush parted lips swollen from hard kisses, slender hands clawing at supple thighs, legs spread in open invitation, and a begging erection dripping in need of his touch. A low moan tore from Paragus' throat as his dream-prince gave him all the living one denied him.  
  
Raditz grimaced as he was pulled against his father's chest. The older man's dominating mouth covered his lips and after a long bruising kiss he was released to gasp for breath. Large hands held his bottom in a crushing grip as his groin was pressed into his father's lap. He winced in discomfort at the feeling of his sire's erected cock rubbing into his own crotch. The thin layer of cloth that separated their bodies was the only thing that gave the younger man any semblance of comfort while hands roamed over his behind, occasionally slapping the rounded globes, and a bucking pelvis ground into his unwilling hips. His mouth was sought out by blindly puckered lips and he endured his father's dreaming kisses. Two, three rough presses on his swollen lips, a hard slap on his behind, and another roll of rigid wet cock against his groin and it all exploded in a sudden rush of warm liquid and husky moans.  
  
He disentangled himself from the sleeping sated man and fled the room to change his clothing. He wasn't even aware of the time; whether the hour had passed yet or not couldn't deter him from vacating that room. He bit back his repulsed whimpers and broken screams of rage, disappointment, and disgust. How could his father desire these things? How could the man who sired him be like this? So many bitter questions swirled through his mind with tumultuous force. He felt overwhelmed by them all; the emotion was too strong to go any farther. Raditz threw himself against one of the many stone gargoyles that dotted the corridors and clung to it while he rode out the raging sea inside his soul. His mind drifted in darkness, a helpless empty boat tossed by the tsunami waves of his emotional storm. He slammed a fist against the statues' limestone leg, dimly aware of the hot tears that fell from his eyes and splashed upon his white-knuckled fist. After a few moments he blinked away the dampness there and tried to take several calming breaths. Rising to his feet once again, he strode stiffly down the halls and made the way up the spiraling staircase to the upper chambers, and the comforting solitude of his bedroom.  
  
Vegeta smiled with the first rays of hope he'd had in many years. He quietly crept towards the staircase. Hoping to escape to his room without notice. He'd sent Kakarot off with as much effort as possible, even though the loving embrace and promising kisses made him want to stay in the man's arms forever. He felt alive again, impassioned, free!  
  
"Vegeta you are late, again." The chilling voice sent all his previous feelings flying into oblivion. The small prince turned guiltily to face his tormentor. His eyes narrowed and he backed up slowly, moving closer to the steps as discreetly as he could.  
  
"I will ask this one time only little prince. Why were you out so long? The sun has set over an hour ago and yet you are just now come in." The sorcerer advanced with a determined prowl in his gait. His eyes glared upon the rumpled silken clothes and the faint grass stains in the fabric. "Where did you get those stains? What have you been doing?" His voice began to rise in anger, fists balling as he approached the swiftly retreating prince. Suspicion swirled in his mind, and the faint scent of sex wafted from the smaller body to assault his senses in mockery. He screamed in livid, jealous fury.  
  
Vegeta knew better than to stay a moment longer in the thundering man's presence. He leapt out of the clutching arms that tried to capture his slender frame and hurtled up the stairs as though the fires of hell were lapping at his heels. Paragus bellowed threats and curses at him as he gave chase, clawing at the fleeing figures' waist in an attempt to slow him down. He managed to snag hold of the prince's waistband as they rounded a turn and he pulled hard to stop the escape. A resounding rip echoed through the hall and Vegeta let out a shout of shock and protest as his pants tore down the left side of his rear. He quickened his pace and barely closed the door to his bedroom before Paragus banged into it. The pounding of fists upon the door was enough to rattle the entire frame and the figure braced desperately against it.  
  
"How dare you do this to me Vegeta! Filthy brat! When I find who it is I will kill them! You hear me? I shall cut off their head, disembowel their stomach, and serve their organs to you on a silver platter! How dare you give yourself to someone else you dirty insolent whore! You will regret this Vegeta! I swear it!" Paragus' screams startled Raditz from his sleep. The younger sorcerer crept to his door and opened it just enough to stick his head out. He watched his father punch the wall near Vegeta's door and scream some more vulgar things into the air. Biting his lip against the bile in his mouth he shook his head and closed the door again. Waiting till his father stomped back down the stairs. He then silently went across the hall to the prince's room and knocked faintly against the door. He could hear the stifled sobs behind the wood and he winced in understanding. The door opened to reveal a prince who tried to look unaffected by everything that had occurred, but his wet eyes were gaping holes of wounded darkness that couldn't mask any of the pain and anger that swelled in his soul.  
  
The two young men clasped one another in a comforting embrace. Both needed someone to hold at the moment and in each other they could find the solace they needed to get through the rest of the evening. Vegeta told Raditz about Kakarot's promise to him and that he didn't know what to do now.  
  
"Paragus will surely kill him if he comes to see me again. What am I to do Raditz?" He looked at the scowling man helplessly. Raditz could only shake his head, at a loss himself in this situation. He put his arm around Vegeta as the prince closed his weary eyes against the looming distress. All seemed suddenly dark and bleak, and the moon drifted dimly through the dismal evening sky.  
  
  
  
N. Ok I know this took me a long time but I hope the length made up for it? -=Smirks.=- This is more dramatic than I had thought it would be, I'm really getting into it! Heh heh.  
  
Callisto ~ Um, there is a happy ending right? -=Squeezes her Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz plushies for comfort.=-  
  
-.-;  
  
There will be once I get to that point, but if you want to see more of this fic then you need to review minna!! -=Points at the review button.=-  
  
Callisto ~ Yeah review! Ja ne minna! -=Waves.=- 


	5. Chapter Five

A.N. No lemon this time minna. Hope you enjoyed the last one though. This chapter is all about plot.  
  
  
  
Warnings ~ Violence, Yaoi, Lemon, Language, Sexual Assault. Not in every chapter but this is a general warning for the whole fic.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own nothing at all! Sue and you will receive a bucket of Kobo drool.  
  
  
  
SWAN LAKE  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
The dawn broke into the sky with a bright glow of promise for prince Kakarot. The young man gazed longingly across the vastness of the land, his dark eyes settling on the shadowy green of forest and black background of mountains near the horizon. He felt his loins tighten with excitement, his entire body tingled in memory of the past evenings activities. Even now he could still feel the ghost of Vegeta's fingers on his burning skin, the faint caress of shy, eager lips against his own. Fluttering lids closed over slightly clouded eyes as he recalled the enchanted prince's face. The look of passion and delight upon those sharp features was enough to coax a low moan from his parted lips, even if it was just a memory.  
  
"Prince Kakarot? Are you awake yet prince? The king wishes to see you soon my young lord." A servant called through the door to him, disrupting his thoughts and pulling him from wonderful daydreams and back into reality. He sighed and headed for the door; he would just have to think about Vegeta later.  
  
The prince bowed his head in respect as he entered the dinning hall and sat near his father. The king smiled proudly at his son. Tall, strong, spirited, and intelligent; the boy had truly grown into a fine young man. The only thing the prince didn't have yet was a suitable wife, but that would change soon. Bardock cleared his throat and gave his eldest son a small grin.  
  
"Good morning my son. I'm sure you have duties to attend to so I shan't keep you long. I did need to inform you of some rather important matters before you go." He watched his son's eyes widen with curiosity. The king took a sip of wine from his jeweled goblet and cast a serious look towards the young prince. "You are now of the age to inherit the throne. However, before you may accept your birthright you must be able to provide the kingdom with an heir. This means that you must have a wife. I know that you have refused to seek out a future queen for yourself, and that is why the council and I have arranged for a ball tomorrow evening." Bardock noticed his son's look of shock and hurried on as the prince began to look angry. "Every young lady of noble birth in the kingdom will attend. You will select a bride from one of those present Kakarot. My decision has been made and I will not hear any back talk from you on the matter!" The king glared at his son with an air of finality that made the fuming prince whirl up from his chair and stalk out of the room in a rage.  
  
Kakarot stormed down the lavishly decorated halls of the castle. The guards looked on in bemusement as the young man slammed the doors of the main entrance to the large inner courtyard behind him. He seethed silently, cursing his duties and his title as he looked for Nappa. His father couldn't do this to him; he wouldn't stand for it!  
  
Nappa glanced up in surprise as he heard the furious swears emitting from his prince's lips. The eldest son of the king was approaching with a scowl on his face the likes of which the bald escort had never seen before. He looked nervously at the second son of Bardock who sat beside him with a look of curious anxiety on his young features. The two of them had been talking about the intriguing longhaired man Nappa and Kakarot had met when waiting for prince Vegeta two evenings ago. Nappa had confessed his admiration for the handsome friend of the enchanted prince, but he was not accustomed to being straight forward with people he found attractive and had been asking Turles' advice on the matter when Kakarot had come raging out of the castle.  
  
"Nappa! Do you know what my father has done? He and those blithering fools who dare to council him! Do you know what they have done to me?" He shouted angrily and balled his fists. His lips curled back in a small snarl of barely suppressed rage. "They have ordered a ball Nappa! A courting ball! I must choose a mate from one of those in attendance, and the worst part is that it is to be held tomorrow night! What am I to do Nappa? I pledged to free Vegeta from his curse, I love him! I cannot marry some twittering princess or spoiled nobleman's daughter! What shall I do?" Kakarot groaned in frustration. He sat beside his young sibling and held his head in his hands. Nappa frowned darkly towards the castle. The council was always pushing the king into quick decisions when it came to his children, especially Fasha. That woman seemed to think she knew best for the young princes, as though she was a surrogate mother to them. The escort snorted. She probably did think that.  
  
Turles narrowed his dark eyes, his lips pursed in thought. After a few moments of silence he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. He smiled slyly at Kakarot, causing the elder prince to become interested and a bit wary of the younger man's thoughts. Turles had never been known as one who easily obeyed the commands of the council nor the king, and he often got into mischief when he was a child. Nevertheless, Kakarot was willing to hear any advice that might help his situation.  
  
"Brother, surely you know I would never suggest you to openly defy father, as the crown heir to the throne you have thousands who look to you as an example. However, father said you must choose a mate from those in attendance, but he didn't say you had to choose one of the ladies present." Turles' smile became an impish grin as he glanced between his brother and Nappa. The bald man blinked a moment, looking entirely perplexed, but Kakarot was wide-eyed in understanding. He arched a brow towards his brother. He knew Turles was very fond of him and was only trying to help him, but still, this was a suggestion based on a mere technicality. Of course his father and the council were well aware that he had always refused to spend time with women so they should have phrased their commands accordingly. He smirked in satisfaction.  
  
"Turles I believe that is a perfect solution. I shall invite Vegeta to the ball, and when he arrives I will announce him as my mate. Father and the council will have no say in the matter because I shall have selected someone who did attend the ball. I may keep my promise to Vegeta this way as well, and then we shall wed and rule the kingdom together." Kakarot stood tall and smirked towards his father's castle. Defiance was gleaming brightly within his obsidian eyes, love and determination burned strongly in his soul, and his every thought was set on uniting himself with the small swan prince. He clasped his brother in a fierce embrace, placed a chaste kiss on his full lips and laughed merrily. "You are truly a God-send Turles! I'm off to find Vegeta now! I must tell him about tonight!" Kakarot waved as he ran towards the stables. Nappa scrambled after him.  
  
"My prince wait! He is not himself at this time! How will you find him?" The escort captured the prince's arm before he could mount his stallion. Kakarot frowned then, his thoughts suddenly darkening as reality pointed out the obvious flaw in his plans, aided by Nappa of course. He had no idea how he would find Vegeta during the day. He sighed despondently, his shoulders slumping with defeat. If he waited till nightfall his father and the council would surely be taking up all his time in preparation for the coming ball.  
  
"Why not tell the prince's long-haired friend of the ball and let him deliver the message to Vegeta?" Turles smirked towards a suddenly flushing Nappa. Kakarot was filled with his former hope and anticipations though, and thinking this yet another wonderful plan, he spurred his steed onward. Nappa rushed over to his own horse and leapt into his saddle. He gave the old nag a vicious crack from his riding crop that set the lazy horse galloping after the young prince. Turles waved to them as they vanished through the gates.  
  
Raditz sighed sullenly as he dusted yet another of the grotesque stone statues within his father's castle. Paragus insisted that his citadel be kept immaculately clean, and Raditz had been the unfortunate person straddled with the task. The young sorcerer stood near the large entry way, facing down the hall as he waved his right hand from side to side, up and down, commanding the feather duster and the broom to clean one object or another in the room and sweep the floor. His left hand was busy controlling the rag and buckets used for polishing the metal and wooden fixtures and furnishings. He was silently grateful his father allowed him to use his power for this or the chore would be impossible to accomplish. At least he was nearly finished with it now, only one other room remained and it was seldom used so there wouldn't be much dirt to clean away.  
  
The longhaired man turned to head into the small sitting room to his left when a rapping at the front doors startled him. He stared in complete bewilderment at the doorknob. Certainly no one was foolish enough to come to this place. Perhaps it was just a weary traveler who had become lost in the woods, or it could be Vegeta. Raditz's brows furrowed as he considered that. He could not fathom why the prince might possibly return before nightfall. Glancing around to make sure his father was not in the area, he stepped quickly to the doors and opened them just enough to see who was standing outside.  
  
"Raditz! Hello again!" Kakarot smiled brightly at the familiar head that poked out from behind the door. Raditz gasped and ran out of the castle, waving his arms frantically at the prince.  
  
"Hush! He will hear you if you speak so loudly!" The sorcerer glared at the sheepishly smiling prince. There was a sudden crash and a muted splash that resounded from just within the entryway. Kakarot and Nappa looked puzzled as Raditz slapped a hand over his face and groaned. Now he was going to have a larger mess to clean up. Taking a breath to calm himself, he looked at the two visitors with a slightly worried, slightly annoyed expression. "Why have you two come here? You know Vegeta does not return till the setting of the sun. It is dangerous for us all if you remain here any longer prince. Return to your home, please." Raditz licked his lips nervously. The longer the prince and his escort stayed, the more likely it became that his father would see them. He knew exactly what would happen then and he did not wish to see such things happen. Kakarot seemed to sense his distress and decided to be brief.  
  
"Raditz, we only came to ask you if you would deliver a message to Vegeta for me. You see I made an oath to him last evening, and I intend to keep my word. However my father and his council have forced me to attend a ball tomorrow night and select a mate from those present." The prince clenched his fists in outraged anger. He inhaled a calming breath before looking into the young sorcerer's eyes pleadingly. "I cannot choose anyone to be my mate though, I have already found the one I wish to spend eternity with. I love Vegeta, and I will have none but him. Please Raditz, tell him to come to the ball. There I shall announce to my father, the guests, and the entire court that he is my chosen mate, and then I shall keep my promise to him. I will free him from his curse." He took hold of the wide-eyed man's right hand in a firm grip. His dark eyes searching the coal orbs of the silent figure.  
  
Raditz could hardly believe what he was hearing. He stared hard into the deep pools of bright ebony before him. Kakarot's eyes were wide and filled with unbridled emotions. He could clearly see the purity of his passion, the ferocity of his determination and courage, and the anxiety mingled with his anticipating hope. Raditz glanced to the side to see the firmly set features of the escort looking back at him silently. Nappa's eyes were encouraging him to trust what he saw in the prince. He could see the loving pride the older man held for the crowned heir. It was enough to sway him the rest of the way on his decision. He gave a quick nod to the prince then quietly pushed both of the visitors towards the road.  
  
"I shall inform Vegeta about everything Kakarot, now you must leave, and never return here until you are ready to free the prince." He smiled a little as the prince turned and headed back towards the horses near the forest. The escort was still looking at him and standing at the bottom of the porch. Raditz blinked in bemusement. He could have sworn he saw the man wink at him. He leaned back towards the doors as Nappa approached him. The bald escort bowed politely and took one of Raditz's hands in his larger palm.  
  
"You are more than welcome to attend the ball as well, my lovely enchanter." Nappa's voice rumbled softly as he smiled at the sorcerer. Raditz was shocked dumb. He gaped at the escort who stood grinning down at him. A faint blush crept across his cheeks as the tall man turned and joined his prince at the horses. The two rode off into the forest and vanished behind the sylvan curtain in a flurry of pounding hooves and whipping manes.  
  
Kakarot cast a wry grin at his escort as they rode past the lake and down the small path through the forest. He couldn't help chuckling at the smug grin of satisfaction on the other's face.  
  
"I take it you received a pleasing reaction from Raditz?" He raised his brows at the bald man and grinned. Nappa laughed amusedly. He had indeed received a pleasing reaction from the longhaired beauty. He cast a nearly shy smile at the prince.  
  
"Perhaps you shan't be the only one wedding soon my prince." His shy smile faltered into a sly smirk that had Kakarot bursting with laughter as they rode out of the woods.  
  
As the two had ridden off Raditz had turned and gone back into the castle. He shut the doors quietly, shaking the blush from his face as he tried not to think about the tall escort's charming smile and twinkling ebon eyes. He especially tried not to think of the strong, warm hand that had fit so snugly around his own. No, he should not think of that at this time. He needed to finish cleaning and inform Vegeta of the ball, and then he could spend all day tomorrow fantasizing about the handsome escort. A soft snicker quirked his lips into a brief grin at that thought. Perhaps he would accompany the prince to the ball.  
  
"A ball Raditz? You and Vegeta are invited but I am not? I do not believe that this is fair now, do you my son?" There was a cold undertone to the mildly annoyed sound of his father's voice, a lurking maliciousness that chilled the young sorcerer to his very core. The smile he had died suddenly into a look of fear as he gazed up at his seething father.  
  
  
  
A. N. I could write more here but this is a nice little cliffhanger don't you agree? So you'll have some things to wonder about while I write the next part. Will Raditz get to tell Vegeta about the ball at all? How much of the conversation did Paragus actually hear? You'll find out when I write the next chapter! See you then minna. 


	6. Chapter Six

N. More plot minna. Warnings ~ Violence, Yaoi, Lemon, Language, Sexual Assault. Not in every chapter but this is a general warning for the whole fic.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own nothing at all! Sue and you will receive a bucket of Kobo drool.  
  
  
  
SWAN LAKE  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Raditz leaned his elbows on the thick stone railing of the second level balcony. He waited anxiously for the prince to return. Nervous dark eyes swept the empty corridor beneath him before locking onto the small foyer and the doors beyond. Soon the knob would turn, a slight figure would slip quietly inside, the door would close, and Paraguas would come out of nowhere in a rage against the bewildered prince. Raditz sighed sullenly. It was inevitable, but he wished his power were closer to that of his fathers; he could at least help shield Vegeta from some of the man's wrath then. His thoughts were disrupted by the soft twist of the doorknob below. Now it would begin.  
  
Vegeta closed the heavy door behind him with a gentle click. He was not in the mood to deal with his loathsome captor this evening. He glanced around at the silent hall and took two steps towards the staircase. That was as far as he got before a blinding flash of light whizzed past his face and exploded on the steps in a brilliant blaze of emerald flame. The sparks dwindled away as Vegeta turned stunned eyes towards the snarled visage of the sorcerer. He watched in mute shock as the man's fist pulled back and came down towards his face. There was a sudden stabbing pang against his right cheek, and his body lurched with the motion of the blow, toppling down against the stairs with the sounds of flesh smacking flesh and a quiet thud. He blinked and carefully placed a hand on his throbbing cheek. His mind raced with confused thoughts, attempting to figure out what he had done to set off the towering man this time, but he couldn't come up with a reason.  
  
"Your friends graced our home with their presence today my dear Vegeta. Do you know what they wanted? Perhaps this will jar your memory a bit. One of them was the son of King Bardock." Smooth as satin and cold as ice, Paraguas' voice was like steel as he pinned the widening eyes of the prince with his one furious eye. Vegeta was silent, too shocked that Kakarot would have done something as stupid as coming to his home to realize the ever growing anger in the man above him. He was unceremoniously hauled up by wrists and dragged up the stairway. He barely noticed Raditz duck behind a doorway as he and Paraguas passed by. The sorcerer began squeezing painfully against his captured wrist, nearly snapping the bones in his massive palm as his voice bellowed throughout the castle.  
  
"You were invited to a ball Vegeta, a ball of the royal heirs! How could he have thought to invite you? How would he have even been aware of your existence? He's the one, isn't he? The one you whored yourself with! Well you won't be attending that ball tomorrow! I shall make certain of that! You will stay here all day tomorrow and tomorrow evening." The sorcerer turned and slammed the slender prince against the wall beside his small room. He leaned in till his haggard face was inches from Vegeta's and slid one hand over the slim waist of his captive, pinning the wrist he had held to the wall above the cursed figures head. Vegeta had remained silent since he had returned, but he would have an answer of some kind from the lithe beauty to confirm his suspicions. "You shall answer me on this matter my little prince. This Kakarot, he is the one you lied with. I will forgive you of this treachery, but you must consent to be mine Vegeta, surely you know that what passed between that foolish boy and yourself can never be." The prince clenched his free hand into a fist at his side. His limbs shook with rage as he listened to Paraguas' words. He could finally hear no more of it and scowled defiantly into the looming face before him. His lips curved back in a vicious snarl. From somewhere within he brought out the strength to force the other man off of him and stepped forward as the sorcerer stumbled back in surprise.  
  
"You are the only fool Paraguas! I will never be yours! I loathe you with every fiber of my being, I despise every foul breath you take and I abhor each filthy touch you dare to bestow upon my body! You are full of lies and abominations and I will hear no more of them! I shall go to that ball, and I shall be with Kakarot! You cannot stop what has already been set into motion. I am his not yours! He has given me things you could never dream of giving me. Hope, peace, security, and something else far greater that you are incapable of giving; love! I do not want anything to do with you! I love Kakarot and I shall be his and his alone!" Vegeta took a few breaths to steady himself. He glared unwaveringly in the sight of Paraguas' brimming rage. There was a loud wail of frustration and furry that echoed off the stone walls with shuddering force and then fists began to rain down upon the prince's small frame. Vegeta deftly dodged the first round of blows but he was unable to avoid the second wave of punches that smashed into his face, rib cage, and stomach. He was roughly grabbed by the hair and thrown into his room. The door boomed against the frame as it closed and the solid sound of the lock being set was enough to quiet the battered prince. Vegeta sat up on the floor and wiped the blood from his broken lip and nostrils. His chest and stomach were uncomfortably tender, as were his left cheek and eye. He gazed solemnly at the moon through his window and tried to think of a way to reach Kakarot; he had all night and the next day to figure out what he would do.  
  
The dawning sun rose regally over the shrouded crests of the purple mountains to bathe the land in its welcome warmth and light. Streaks of golden yellow drifted along the canopy of the forest, thrusting through the greenery of the leaves to coat the ground in emerald tinted light. It spread across the glistening blue of the lake and crept steadily up the stones of Paraguas' tower. The long white neck of a graceful swan turned to watch solemnly as the sunlight made its way towards the faintly discernable tiers of King Bardock's castle.  
  
Kakarot strode briskly down the passages towards the main audience hall. He opened the doors and flashed a small greeting smile to the guards as he passed. They smiled in return; seemingly glad he was in a better mood than he had been the previous day. The prince stood silently in the entryway and slowly scanned the room, taking in all the bustling activity. Servants ran about carrying large floral bouquets and long flowing streamers of silk. A team of bakers stood around a long gathering of tables trying to decide what dish would look the best as the centerpiece of the buffet. Maidservants scurried around the room, tidying up anything that seemed out of place while the men servants continued to set up all the decorations. Throughout it all, Fasha stood proudly in the center of the room, bellowing commands out to one servant or another. The small woman had a slightly sneering smile on her lips as she shouted orders about the room. Kakarot snickered quietly to himself. If only he could tell her that all her hard work was for not. She had always been overzealous about getting him married to some giggling princess. He could recall several occasions when she had nearly succeeded as well; but of course he had always managed to worm out of the arranged engagements. Her intentions were noble, she simply wanted to have the crown heir perform his duty to the throne, but Kakarot was never one to be easily cowed and his refusal to obey her often vexed the woman to no end.  
  
He set a neutral expression on his face and stepped down onto the main floor. His boots tapped lightly on the polished marble as he approached the crimson velvet carpet that led to the dais where his father and Toma were talking. The older men greeted the prince with welcoming smiles. Bardock clapped a hand over his son's broad shoulders.  
  
"Now you see my son, this shall be the grandest ball ever held in our country! The orchestra has been practicing day and night, the bakers are working on the most delicious meals, the decorations have never looked more beautiful than they do now, and when you see the floor filled with lovely women dancing in exquisite gowns I am sure you shall be pleased." He gave his son's shoulder a warm squeeze and eyed the younger face so much like his own with expectation. Kakarot frowned thoughtfully before quirking a finely combed eyebrow at his father. "Are women the only guests that shall attend tonight?" He tried to keep his tone vague, hoping his father wouldn't become suspicious of anything. Bardock was genuinely pleasant and jovial, but he was no fool, especially when it came to his sons. Though lately, Kakarot had been getting away with more than he usually did around his father. He watched the king stare oddly at him a moment before shaking his head.  
  
"No, attendants and escorts have been invited to come and dance with the young ladies, and a few noblemen have also been invited to keep you company if you tire of the ladies chatter." The king smirked at his son's relieved look. "Do not fret Kakarot, I would not throw you into a sea without a life boat. Even I know that a room full of females can become overwhelming after a time." Bardock chuckled as his son flashed him a small smile before leaving the king and his councilor by the thrones. Kakarot padded up the wide staircase and stood on the cool stones of the inner courtyard. He gazed wistfully at the small wisps of clouds that dotted the morning sky.  
  
Raditz crept cautiously out of the kitchen with a small satchel of breadcrumbs in his right hand. He knew Vegeta had not eaten last night and was certain the swan was quite hungry by this time. He rounded the corner at the top of the stairs while taking a quick glance over his shoulder for his father. He didn't see anything below and as he turned his head back to the front he walked right into the man he was looking for. His father caught him by his long ebony tresses and pulled him up as he started to fall down the stairs. The pain this caused his scalp was allowable since he would have been worse off if he had fallen.  
  
"Good morning father, I was taking the swan some food since it has been some time since he last ate." He swallowed hard as his father glared at him. Paraguas had learned much about the relationship his son had developed with his little prince and though he was pleased they weren't trying to kill one another, he didn't approve of the gentle affection Raditz showed Vegeta. He growled and dropped the young sorcerer to the floor. Raditz watched as his father took the bag from his hand and vaporized it in a flash of emerald flames.  
  
"The swan has been fed. I do not intend to starve him Raditz. Now, my son, come with me. There is much to prepare for tonight." Paragaus had an oddly amused note in his cool tone that mystified and alarmed his son. Raditz frowned as he stood up and walked behind his towering father.  
  
"For tonight?" His questioning voice echoed softly off the darkening halls. He followed his sire down dimly lit passages without windows, hidden far from the reach of the sun's warm glow. Slender torches shed faint flickers of firelight upon the cracked stone tiles that served as the walkway through the narrowing hall. Paragaus was silent while leading his son down to the wooden door at the end of the hall. He unlocked it and pushed his son through the ancient looking entryway.  
  
"Yes for tonight, for the ball my son." His voice still held that odd tone that sent warning bells off in Raditz's mind. He glanced nervously about his father's laboratory; anxiously hoping for an escape, but there were no windows and only one door to this room. He turned suspicious eyes on his smirking father.  
  
"But you said that no one would attend the ball. What are you planning to do?" Cold sweat started to form on the back of his neck as he saw his father grin menacingly upon him. The large man snapped his fingers, lighting the fireplace with a billowing green flame. The stone around the fireplace was carved into the shape of a demon's head, its jagged mouth opened in a snarling scream that only served to make the opaque emerald fire more eerie and foreboding. The rest of the room was decorated in dark, devilish statues and thick ebony carpets. In the center of the room stood a series of pillars with mourning faces carved into their cylindrical stone. Paragaus' potions and spell books lined the walls in large wooden cabinets and atop long stone tables. Small candles burned dimly amid the myriad of hellish figures that glared down at the center of the room. Raditz had never found his father's laboratory a welcome place and the way his sire was staring at him made it even less appealing than it normally was. He backed up until his back bumped against one of the pillars fine sculpting of an agonized face.  
  
"I am planning to show Vegeta that this prince he is infatuated with is not as wonderful as he believes. You shall go to the ball in Vegeta's form; you will dance with this Kakarot and enchant him enough that he shall claim you as his love instead of Vegeta. Then my little swan shall realize the error of his ways and turn to me." Paragaus smirked triumphantly. His son stared at him in shock. He was going to be used to deceive and destroy his only friends. His heart clenched tightly within his chest while he silently cursed his father and himself. He wished for the thousandth time he were a match for his sire's power and that he could free Vegeta and himself from their baleful existence. His father sneered down at him and then turned to one of his spell books. He began flipping through the pages of the archaic book to find the spell that would transform his son into the lithe prince. Raditz slumped in defeat against the pillar and stared into the green flames that danced within the yawning mouth of the demon. 


	7. Chapter Seven

N. It seems this fic is nearing its end at last. Just one or two chapters left to go minna.  
  
Warnings ~ Violence, Yaoi, Lemon, Language, Sexual Assault. Not in every chapter but this is a general warning for the whole fic.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own nothing at all! Sue and you will receive a bucket of Kobo drool.  
  
  
  
SWAN LAKE  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Kakarot stared expressionlessly upon the vast sea of people before him. There were easily over five hundred guests in attendance. His father had extended the invitations beyond the farthest borders of his kingdom to include some of the well to do nobles and royalty from allied empires. This had of course been another last minute suggestion from Fasha, but Bardock was nearly as eager as she to get Kakarot a mate. So here he stood, lavishly dressed and bored out of his mind, while woman after woman presented herself to him. The presentations alone would have been enough to drive a sane person mad, but the crown heir had to endure it all with as much dignity and grace he could possibly muster.  
  
A young woman with soft dark hair approached him with her escort. She was fitted in a gown of vivid crimson that puffed out in the sleeves and skirt but was drawn tight about her torso, pushing her ample bosom nearly out of the seam. She curtsied prettily and batted her long curvy eyelashes at the unimpressed prince. Toma's voice introduced her as the daughter of a neighboring ruler, but Kakarot only nodded his head shortly in response to her coy smiles. She frowned as she stood, not caring for the prince's curt response, and dragged her escort off into the crowd. Kakarot sighed inwardly; he hated all of this. Every woman acted the same way. She would approach with her escort and curtsey, bat her eyes, smile, and then be introduced to him by Toma. The only differences in them were the style and color of their gowns, hair and makeup. The one person he did wish to see was not at the ball yet. Kakarot hoped his love would make it. He didn't know what he was going to do when the time came for his announcement if Vegeta wasn't there. The prince continued to gaze absently over the crowed, but was continually glancing towards the main staircase in desperate hope that his lithe prince would appear.  
  
Carriages rolled across the cobblestone path pulled easily by large horses bedecked in extravagant harnesses, guided by the rein and whips of their drivers. Footmen rested against the walls, sharing drink and story while the ball music echoed from within the guarded halls. A lone bird flew silently through the sky over the courtyard and landed gently in the cool waters of the large fountain at the right end of the courtyard. The black swan spread its midnight wings and transformed in a waterfall of green mist. Small booted feet padded steadily toward the entrance of the ballroom.  
  
Nappa shook his head as he watched the prince barely acknowledge another flirty female. None of them seemed to realize that he wasn't interested. Duchesses, princesses, countesses, and all ladies of noble birth tried to impress the solemn prince with their smiles and expensive clothes, but Kakarot paid each and every one the same amount of attention he would give to an insect. In the royal escort's opinion the prince looked miserable. He had been forced to wear an ivory suit with large, gold-tasseled shoulder pads and small golden buttons on both sides of the chest. His boots were the same shade of white and a short ivory cape with gold lining hung down to his mid thigh. A ceremonial blade was sheathed and clasped to his white belt, and the last things to accentuate his ensemble were his pristine ivory gloves and his small golden crown. Nappa felt immensely sorry for his prince as the young man suffered through yet another giggling introduction. A few of the ladies had become nervous upon meeting him and started giggling or chattering at him halfway through their introductions. Nappa wondered how Kakarot could have lasted through all of them, but finally the line was down to its last four women.  
  
The band began to play another waltz as the ladies and their escorts twirled about the polished floor. Kakarot seated himself beside his father on the dais. He exhaled a deep breath and idly watched the way the dresses the ladies wore twisted with their movements. His father frowned at him, concern flashing briefly in his eyes before he cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"Kakarot come now, surely this is not all that bad. All of the finest women in our kingdom are gathered here, for you. You cannot tell me that none of them please you." His voice took a note of surprise as Kakarot shook his head. The prince let his eyes roam over the extravagant decorations and large gatherings of flowers. He stared out on the sea of twirling twisting bodies and then up the steps to the entrance. His lips parted slightly as his dark eyes widened in shocked joy.  
  
Black boots rested firmly upon the burgundy carpet that led down the wide staircase. Fitted trousers made with ebony cloth clung worshipfully against lean legs and sender hips. A dark belt of leather clasped the waistband around a narrow waist and over the chiseled torso laid a full shirt of soft black silk. Shadowed violet shoulder pads held up the sides of a floor length cape, midnight black in color and lined with the same violet as his shoulder pads and matching gloves. Clasped at the collar of the shirt was a small emerald orb set in gold and fastened to a chain around the elegant neck. Sharp angular features and bottomless onyx eyes gazed silently upon the room. A shock of upswept obsidian hair aided the slight figure with his exotic appearance. The crowd stilled in their dancing to stare quietly from the man at the top of the stairs, to the prince and back to the man again. Kakarot stood before his father could speak and stepped briskly to the end of the steps as the shorter male descended.  
  
He extended his white hand, clasping the purple one firmly in his larger palm. A small grin eased onto his lips as he rested his other hand on the slighter prince's waist and felt Vegeta's free hand lie over his left shoulder pad. The band had stopped playing when everyone had noticed the new arrival but they uncertainly began another waltz for the prince and his partner. The guests all watched in a mixture of surprise, envy, anger, and bemusement as the two young men danced together. Bardock could dimly be heard arguing with Toma and Fasha in the background, but Kakarot was focused only upon the quiet visage slowly spinning across the floor with him. They dipped and twirled, twisted and spun in time to the changing music of the waltz. Eventually the other ladies began to dance once more with their escorts; joining the two princes in the twirling circle that moved fluidly around the room in an undulating arc. Kakarot beamed at his prince.  
  
"I was afraid you weren't going to come." He gently squeezed the hand he held. "I am going to make my announcement soon. After this waltz has ended I shall introduce you to everyone as my chosen." His smile faltered at the strange, sad look that flashed through his beloved's black eyes. "Vegeta is everything alright? Do not worry my love, whatever my father or his council says, I shall not give you up. I pledged to free you from your curse and I intend to do so and then we shall wed. No one can change that." Kakarot laid his head against the shorter prince's left temple, completely missing the anguished look that twisted the angled features.  
  
Some miles away Vegeta gazed in hopeless frustration in the direction of the palace where the ball was taking place. He wondered what Kakarot was doing at the moment and wished he could get away and see him. If only Raditz was around he could help, but Vegeta hadn't seen the longhaired sorcerer all day. A heavy sigh passed his lips as he sank down the wall and sat on the floor. Vegeta glanced around his room and then blinked as a thought struck him. Raditz could help him, in fact he already had. The prince pulled the key out from its hiding place and quietly unlocked his door. He silently thanked Raditz again as he slipped down the winding stairs and out the large doors. For whatever reason, Paragaus was nowhere in sight, but Vegeta could not have cared what he was doing as long as he was gone for now. The slight prince began running as fast as his legs would carry him through the dark woods towards the palace.  
  
Kakarot and his partner came to a halt as the waltz abruptly ended and clapped with the rest of the guests. The tall prince locked eyes with his father and spoke calmly but firmly while securing an arm around his lover's waist.  
  
"Father, council, and all those gathered here, I wish to make known to all of you that on this evening I make my choice for my mate. You have all come here tonight in hopes of being selected to rule beside me and out of all of you invited I have finally made my decision. There is only one person with whom I could imagine spending the rest of my days with; one person who could perfectly fit with me as a friend, ruler, and lover. That one person is standing beside me now. I have made my choice, and I choose Prince Vegeta as my mate. For he is the only person I have ever loved so deeply." As he finished his declaration, Kakarot turned and captured the unresisting prince's lips in a heated kiss, cupping the back of the figures head while probing his tongue within the warm moist depths of his beloved's orifice. He pulled back after a moment, blinking in silent confusion at the distinctly different taste of his lover's mouth. Just as he was about to question the prince at his side a loud cry echoed through the silent room.  
  
All eyes turned to stare in wide bewilderment as a man who looked identical to the one at the prince's side fell to his knees at the top of the stairs. The figure glared in betrayed torment at Kakarot and then the slight person beside him. A choked voice heavy with sorrow and rage called out across the room.  
  
"How could you? I trusted you, I loved you, how could you do this to me? Why have you betrayed me Kakarot? I thought you loved me." Vegeta bit his lower lip as he felt hot dampness caress his cheeks. He stood up and fled the room in shame and bitter loss; running back into the night from whence he came. Kakarot stared in muted shock at where the prince had been a moment ago. He looked at the saddened figure at his side. There was a brief second of silence and then a green flash lit up and pulsed around the form as it shifted shape, growing taller and more muscular until it faded away to reveal the son of Paragaus in the place where Vegeta's form had once been. The young sorcerer looked away in abashed regret as gasps echoed throughout the ballroom. Kakarot wasted no more time and bolted up the stairs, vanishing out the doors after the real Vegeta.  
  
Nappa stepped forward as Raditz dropped to his knees on the floor, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. The burly escort placed a heavy hand on the sorcerer's soft ebony waterfall of hair and waited for the man to glance up at him. Staring deeply into teary wells of coal, he could see the flurry of emotions that brimmed inside the tainted soul. He could sense that Raditz had not committed this treachery willingly, but there would be time for explanations later. The most pressing need at the moment was too calm the young man down and get him away from the hundreds of confused, angry people in the room. He helped Raditz stand and began leading him towards the inner hall when the young man broke free of his grip and wildly shook his head.  
  
"No we have to go after them! My father was watching everything and he knows that Kakarot has followed Vegeta, he will find them and kill your prince for certain. We have to reach them first." Raditz hoped Nappa would understand. He knew there was something different about the escort, something he couldn't put his finger on, but he trusted the man and felt secure that he would go with him, but he needed to understand the urgency of the situation. His father had held a strong power over him through the amulet he wore; watching all the events unfold and keeping enough control over his son so he could not speak and spoil his father's plans. Raditz knew he had seen Vegeta arrive, had seen Kakarot's realization dawn even as Raditz had broken enough of the hold on himself to transform, and he knew that his father would be going out to kill the prince and reclaim Vegeta at this very moment.  
  
Nappa watched the young sorcerer with growing concern, if what he said was true then his prince was in great danger. He nodded to the king and grabbed Raditz by the wrist. The two of them hurried up the stairs and out to the stables. Nappa mounted Kakarot's stallion quickly, pulling Raditz up behind him before spurring the stead out of the courtyard at a gallop. Raditz held onto his waist as they sped after the two princes. He couldn't help the small content feeling he got with the sorcerer's arms wrapped around him, or the way the smaller man pressed up against his back so as not to fall off the galloping horse. Raditz's voice cut into his thoughts and quickly reminded him of the pressing matter at hand.  
  
"Head to the right, I can take you through a shortcut to the lake." Nappa blinked back at him as he directed the horse towards the right.  
  
"Why are we going to the lake?" He questioned while tilting his head to the side to avoid the branches that whipped past them. Raditz tightened his grip and leaned closer to his ear.  
  
"The lake is the only place Vegeta would go at a time like this. He's hurt and angry, the lake is a place where he can think about things and it is a place where he can feel some form of peace." Raditz narrowed his eyes as a hedge appeared across the road. Long thorns jutted out of thick vines and barred the way across the road. The hedge stood nearly nine feet high and looked just as thick as it was tall. The young sorcerer cursed angrily. "Damn that fucking bastard. He cut off our path! We'll have to go around. Hurry Nappa!" He clenched his jaw and silently prayed his father wouldn't reach the prince's before they did.  
  
  
  
A.N. Ok that's all for now. You'll find out what happens in the next chapter. Will Kakarot reach Vegeta before Paragaus does? Will Vegeta forgive him? Will Paragaus kill Kakarot before Nappa and Raditz can get to them? Lots of "wills" there, but to find out the answers you'll have to be patient...and review of course. -=Grins.=- 


	8. Chapter Eight

A. N. Long awaited but here at last..the finale of the fic. After this expect a small epilogue.  
  
Warnings ~ Violence, Yaoi, Lemon, Language, Sexual Assault. Not in every chapter but this is a general warning for the whole fic.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own nothing at all! Sue and you will receive a bucket of Kobo drool.  
  
  
  
SWAN LAKE  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Vegeta ran blindly through the thick undergrowth of the woods, heading in the well-known direction of the lake. Hot tears stung his eyes, spilling down his cheeks in warm streams. His mind swirled with questions and emotions. Why had Kakarot betrayed him? Why had Raditz betrayed him? The humiliation, anger, sorrows, and hopelessness overwhelmed him. He tripped on a tree root and tumbled down a small slope to the edge of the lake. The prince remained on the cool sand, his right hand limply immersed beneath the shallow lake water. Stars twinkled brightly above and the moon cast its soft glow upon the world, but their beauty couldn't comfort Vegeta now. His life was destroyed, his beloved was betrothed to another, and his only hope of escape from Paraguas' grasp was death. He blinked his wet eyes and sat up, gazing resolutely over the still lake. Death was his only option now. The prince stood and began to move into the cold water. He walked forward with a slow determined step. This was the right choice, it was the only choice; a last and final declaration to the sorcerer that he was still in control of his fate.  
  
Twigs snapped beneath his feet as he ran. His eyes swept with frustration across the never-ending expanse of shadowed green. Kakarot felt an unusual need to hurry as he plowed through the forest. He pulled his sword from the scabbard at his side and began cutting his way past the dense vines and slender boughs till he finally broke through onto the lakeshore. His eyes widened with horror as he watched his love's elegant spikes of ebony slip beneath the smooth surface of the lake.  
  
"Vegeta! No!" He cried as he plunged into the water after his prince. He returned to the shore and dragged the spluttering male onto the sand. Vegeta's right fist connected solidly with his jaw and sent him down on his backside. He rubbed the sore spot while eyeing his silent swan prince. Cautiously, Kakarot inched closer to his love. Water chilled by the gentle breeze sent small shivers down their spines and snatched the warmth from their skin. Soaked silk clung heavily to muscled torsos and damp strands of ebony lay plastered to the sides of corded necks. Deep breaths were the only sounds that passed between them for what seemed like an eternity to Kakarot, till at length, Vegeta turned sharp glaring eyes on him.  
  
"Why have you denied me my escape? You who once promised to me my freedom! By your oath you swore to give me release from my torment, and now you have not only betrayed me but have also torn my last hopes from my grasp! Why Kakarot? Why have you done this to me?" Vegeta paused to draw in a shaky breath. He gazed at the silent man with imploring eyes. Why was he ever foolish enough to have believed in him? Why had he allowed himself to think he had been in love with such a man? Surely it was all in vain. He understood his folly now. Clenching his fists tightly against the sand, he lowered his gaze from Kakarot's eyes.  
  
"Please do not turn away from me. I beseech you, hark unto me but a moment." Kakarot clasped Vegeta's hands in his and waited anxiously for the enchanted prince to face him. He gently squeezed the slender digits in his own and began his explanation. "Vegeta I never meant to give you false hopes. When I was at the ball I waited in earnest for your arrival. When Raditz appeared, he was in your form. I did not know I was dancing with someone else. If I had any knowledge of who was beside me I would have never made such declarations as I did. I beg your forgiveness Vegeta. You are the only person I have ever loved, and I shall not be able to bear it if you refuse me. With my whole heart I am pledged to you. My very soul longs for yours, and I am sorely grieved by this evening's event. Especially by my own blindness that brought such suffering to you. I pray you my love, forgive me." His eyes grew damp as he pleaded with his silent companion. He had never felt more sincere in his life than he did at this moment. If Vegeta should deny him now, he would not live to see another dawn. His heart would surely perish before then. He paused with baited breath, holding on to all shreds of hope as his love stared hard upon him. Moist lips glistened in the soft glow of moonlight and slowly parted as the smaller prince spoke in a hushed whisper.  
  
"I can see how you may have found it difficult to detect the deception for what it was. In light of your feelings I cannot ignore the rejoicing of my own heart and soul. Therefore I love you still and wholly forgive you of your clouded declaration." A smile graced his lips as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the relieved prince's. Vegeta sighed into the steamy orifice as his love stroked long fingers through his damp spikes. He felt closer to him now, bonds they shared had been strengthened several times over and he knew they would not be broken in this life or the next. They pulled away from one another to draw breath, their chests rising and falling steadily while passionate souls stared lovingly at each other.  
  
"It would appear that I have been far too careless with you my pet. Be assured that my error shall be rectified permanently this night." Paraguas' voice shattered the air with its deep presence, dark and malicious as ever it had been. Kakarot and Vegeta watched mutely as the sorcerer emerged from the shadows and loomed over them. His eye brimmed with unfathomable rage and bitter jealousy as his lips curled back in a snarl. He clenched his large hands into angry fists and stalked closer to the two princes. His long cape billowed behind him, adding to his ominous immensity. Kakarot stood up and stepped before Vegeta, his sword drawn in preparation for battle. Vegeta stood close to his love, one hand firmly clasped to his shoulder while he glared defiantly at the sorcerer.  
  
"I have made my choice Paraguas. I have never been in love with you, nor shall I ever be. Here is the one whom I love. The one I shall leave this God forsaken place with. The one who will destroy you!" His voice was sharp and cold, empowered by years of bitter suffering and despair, but it only brought a mocking laugh from Paraguas' mouth.  
  
"Vegeta you are a fool! You do not think that I will allow you to leave me? Surely in all these years you have learned that I am not to be tempted long. This prince that you are so infatuated with shall not have you. I would have allowed him to live, had he taken my son and left you alone, but he has chosen the path of destruction. So shall his end be. For none oppose me and live!" Paraguas advanced on them with the power of a maelstrom. His orb glowed with a hellish gleam, illuminating his twisted visage in an unholy light. Kakarot urged Vegeta back as he darted to the side of the sorcerer's charge. He raised his sword in front of his face to deflect the flashing ball of magic hurled at him. The two circled each other slowly, Paraguas shooting spheres of crackling energy at the prince, who deflected them to the side with the flat of his blade. Vegeta watched anxiously from the boughs of a thick tree, desperate to aid his love.  
  
"Enough of this! I shall destroy you as I destroyed all the others who dared to stand in my way! Your soul is mine boy!" A mad cackle passed his lips as Paraguas prepared to snatch the soul from Kakarot just as he had taken the emperor's all those years ago. His entire body glowed with his power while his gem pulsed with dark green light. Shadowy emerald smoke swirled out of the orb and curled in the air before the sneering man. Kakarot stood in uncertain disbelief as his love's shouts echoed dimly in his ears. A sudden flash shattered the cloud and a beam of black energy shot forth towards Kakarot's chest. There was a blur of darkness before his eyes and then Kakarot felt something heavy knocked him back to the ground. A muted gasp of pain drew his shocked eyes up to stare at a figure standing over him, limbs twitched in pain before the tall form crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Raditz no!" Vegeta scrambled across the grass and fell to his knees by the still form of his friend. He could tell Raditz was still breathing by the faint rise and fall of his chest and his shallow gasps for breath. Foggy coal eyes gazed at him without focus as small smile tugged at dry lips. Vegeta cradled his friend's head in his lap and clasped one of his hands in his own. "Stay with me Raditz, please. You fool you stupid idiot. Why did you do that?" He bit his lower lip as Raditz winced and rasped back at him.  
  
"You know why I did it. Vegeta, I'm sorry about all of this. For my father, and for the ball. You've always been like a brother to me. Forgive me Vegeta." The young sorcerer's body jerked in a sudden convulsion as he fought to stay alive. His father's power had always outmatched his own, but if he didn't resist the deathly tugging on his soul then he would never see the light of another day. He was dimly aware of Vegeta telling him how absurd he was to ask for forgiveness that was already given and warning him to fight back or he would surely get a beating when the prince met him in the next life. He would have chuckled at that if he didn't feel like his body was being pulled inside out.  
  
Nappa rushed towards Vegeta and the fallen sorcerer. He took the limp body in his arms and moved back against the line of trees with him. The small prince stared solemnly at him and placed a hand on his large shoulders.  
  
"Hold onto him. Talk to him, do whatever it takes to keep him in this dimension. He's fighting for his very soul right now. He mustn't lose." Nappa nodded gravely at the prince's words and held Raditz closer, whispering into his ear while pressing his face to his long dark tresses. Vegeta turned away from them and watched nervously as Kakarot continued to battle with Paraguas. The sorcerer had created a long sword with a broad blade for himself and was driving Kakarot towards the lake with his powerful sweeping cuts and thrusts.  
  
The tall prince gritted his teeth as he blocked another hard swing of the sorcerer's weapon. The blow nearly knocked his blade from his hands. Things were not looking very promising at the moment. He stepped back into the cold waters of the lake and deflected another forceful swing. Their blades flashed in the moonlight, gleaming coldly as they clanked and clashed against each other. Paraguas put all his power into his next swing and tore Kakarot's sword from his hands. He watched smugly as the weapon wheeled through the air and slipped beneath the water. He pointed the end of his blade against the prince's throat and called back to a stunned Vegeta.  
  
"Now you see my little swan, I am impossible to defeat! Nothing in the universe is stronger than my power! However, I will be gracious with you and I offer you one last chance to save this wretched bastard. Confess to me your undying love Vegeta, and I shall spare his miserable life. Deny me and I shall lay his severed head at your feet!" Paraguas grinned viciously at Kakarot and pressed his sword closer, poking the tip into the smooth skin of his neck. His grin grew wider at the sight of crimson that stained the end of his blade and the prince's pale flesh. Kakarot glared back at him and sought for Vegeta's shocked eyes with his own imploring orbs.  
  
"Vegeta do not listen to him! I would rather die than to live knowing that you gave yourself to this vile monster! I won't let you do it! I won't let you give up everything for him! I'm not worth it!" He bit his tongue as Vegeta shook his head slowly and lowered his tearful gaze to the ground. The enchanted prince couldn't bear to see his love killed. He wouldn't let Kakarot die needlessly. His fists trembled at his sides as he whispered his farewell to his beloved.  
  
Nappa watched them all in mute despair. He blinked when he heard a breathy moan from Raditz. The young sorcerer's dry lips moved as he whispered in a tired voice and Nappa had to nearly put his ear against the other's mouth to hear him.  
  
Vegeta lifted his head though his eyes remained locked on the ground. His voice was shaky, nearly sobbing as he choked out his grieving words.  
  
"I will consent to be yours Paraguas, and I pledge that for the rest of my life, I sha-"  
  
"No Vegeta! I won't let you do this! I love you!" Kakarot took hold of Paraguas' blade and rammed the sword deep into his chest before his love could finish speaking. He wouldn't allow Vegeta to condemn himself this way. He gasped in pain as he felt the icy steel puncture his heart. Warm blood spilled out of his chest and down his arms from the cuts on his palms as he fell back into the water. His eyes closed while the lakes cool embrace surrounded him. Vegeta's shouts were only a faint echo in his ears before darkness clouded his mind.  
  
"Kakarot! Kakarot!" Vegeta ran towards the lake but was halted by Paraguas as the sorcerer triumphantly pulled the protesting prince to his chest. He laughed as Vegeta reached out to the lake and howled in bitter loss. The lithe beauty was his forever now. Nothing was able to stand in his way. Not the emperor, the kingdom, his son, not even love could keep him from what he wanted. He crushed the sobbing prince's mouth to his own in a brutal kiss. Vegeta struggled fruitlessly against him, neither aware of the strange flickering glow in the gem around Paraguas' neck.  
  
The sorcerer pulled back from Vegeta with a smirk and opened his mouth to speak when the sound of something shattering drew everyone's attention to the orb he wore. A series of cracks spiraled out from the center of the gem and a strange mist began to seep forth from the broken jewel. Paraguas released Vegeta and clawed at his throat as though he was unable to breathe. His one eye flashed green as the mist surrounded his body in a whirlwind of energy. He screamed into the sky, the energy around him bursting into flames as the first light of dawn stretched over the mountain peaks. His hands clawed helplessly at the heavens while he howled in pain and astonishment. The flames surged over his body and then exploded in a blinding flash, taking every trace of the sorcerer with them. Vegeta and Nappa stared mutely at the scorched patch of ground Paraguas had once been kneeling on.  
  
"What in hell was that?" Nappa finally found his voice after a few moments. He looked to Vegeta but the prince was as bewildered as he was. The two of them gasped when Raditz opened his eyes and sat up in the escort's arms. He gazed at the burnt area quietly and shook his head.  
  
"His power came from darkness, from hate and bitterness, destruction and death. The only thing more powerful than his will was true love. The pure strength of true love was what could break his spells and what could destroy him." Raditz smiled sadly at Vegeta. "He was unconquerable by any physical means, but the power of the heart and soul were the only things capable of freeing you. His spell was broken by the love you and Kakarot share, and so we have all been freed from our cursed lives." The sorcerer bit his tongue as Vegeta turned toward the lake and stepped to the shore.  
  
"If that is true then what of Kakarot? What has become of him?" The prince trembled as he held back his rush of emotions. How was he to live if Kakarot was gone? He blinked as the sunlight shimmered off the edges of Paraguas' sword. The weapon was half buried in the sand beneath shallow water. His brows furrowed over his eyes. What did this mean? He had seen Kakarot lodge the sword within his breast, so it should be there, not in the sands.  
  
"Vegeta?" That voice. He knew it so well. The prince looked up in shock as the figure of his love walked toward him out of the lake. His shirt was torn where the sword had pierced him but there were no marks on his skin at all. Vegeta rushed to meet him and the two shared a long joyful kiss. Kakarot held his love tightly in his arms as they walked to sit on the shore beside Raditz and Nappa. They looked to Raditz for an explanation since Kakarot didn't know anything that happened after he stabbed himself.  
  
"It's simple actually. My father's enchantments were all destroyed with him. That sword was enchanted and therefore any damage it had caused was countered with his death." He grinned at the two princes as they kissed again. A tap on his shoulder made him blink and gaze up at a smirking escort. Nappa captured the startled sorcerer's mouth with his own in a deep kiss. The sun rose higher in the sky and bathed the land in its warm light as birds and other creatures stirred from slumber to greet the welcome morning around the two couples.  
  
Nappa pulled back from a breathless Raditz and grinned at Kakarot. The prince snickered a little while holding his own panting love against him.  
  
"Shall we head back to the castle my prince?" The escort stood and pulled his longhaired love up while calling his horse to his side. Kakarot pulled Vegeta to his feet and gave his friend a nod. The princes mounted the steed and began the journey back to Kakarot's home with Nappa and Raditz walking at their side. Vegeta smiled down at the sorcerer. They were finally free.  
  
A.N. That's it. The end. Heh heh it took forever but that was finally it. Now I do have a very short epilogue for this. -=Smirks.=- With some lemons of course. Now if Nappa/Raditz squicks you then you just won't be able to read some of the next part but in any case I'll see you then minna! 


	9. Epilogue Chapter Nine

N. I made a promise and I am determined to keep it, so here is the last part to this fic.lemons included.  
  
Warnings ~ For this part the only thing to be concerned with is language and yaoi.unless of course you are squeamish about Raditz and Nappa.in that case I suggest you skip one of my lemons. Heheh..  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own nothing at all! Sue and you will receive a bucket of Kobo drool.  
SWAN LAKE  
  
Epilogue  
  
Turles scanned the courtyard beneath him with growing anxiety. The entire castle had been in uproar all evening. Fasha had been storming through the halls, demanding in her furious manner for an explanation to Kakarot's behavior. The king was by no means any less pleased than his counsel, and had locked himself away in his chambers to brood over the entire affair. Turles had barely escaped the fuming woman's wrath and would certainly have been getting an ear full of her vehement displeasure if it were not for Toma's intervention. He seemed to be the only person looking on the situation without stubborn formalities. Turles sighed and shook his head. He ran slender fingers through his tussled spikes and continued to watch for his brother's return.  
  
Silence reigned supreme in the king's chambers. Not even the cheerful twitter of birds penetrated the solemn demeanor of the dimly lit room. Bardock sat rigidly in his velvet-cushioned chair. He clenched his fists over the polished wooden armrests and scowled at the tapestries on the far wall. How dare his son openly defy him, defy tradition, defy the very principles he was raised with! Surely the boy knew that his insubordinate actions could not be tolerated. The king's scowl deepened as Fasha's shouts echoed faintly from the halls below. There would be no peace until his rebellious first-born was made a suitable marriage; whether the boy liked it or not, there was no alternative.  
  
The younger prince's eyes widened as a tired horse plodded into the courtyard with two figures perched in the saddle and two more at its side. Weariness seemed to roll off of them all but Turles could detect a pleasant smile on his brother's face. That smile would soon vanish if Fasha found her way to him first. Turles leapt to his feet and hurried down the hall, around the winding stairs, and straight into the irate lady herself. The young man stumbled back from the angry glare directed his way and made a polite, apologetic bow. His skin began to sweat slightly as Fasha's shrewd gaze raked over him.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry young prince? Do you mean to seek another source of shame for your father and the kingdom? Indeed if any could best Kakarot in these deeds it would be you." Her bitter sarcasm tested Turles' patience sorely. If it were not for his need to reach his brother he would have delighted in snapping a sour reply in the prudish female's face.  
  
"My lady does me great credit in her assumptions, however I am not inclined at present to cast any more shame as you see it upon my family. I bid you farewell for the moment for I do not wish to remain in your company a second longer than need be." The prince smirked to himself at the outraged stuttering behind him as he dashed away. He sprinted past the sentries and servants until he finally felt the firm stone of the courtyard beneath his feet. Within moments he was at his brother's side; impatiently shifting from one foot to the other while the eldest prince helped his smaller lover from the saddle. After what seemed hours of anxious waiting, Kakarot turned a broad smile to his sibling.  
  
"Before you utter a word brother you must follow me to a less open area. Make haste now, all of you. Lest Lady Fasha catch sight of us and pounce with the furry of a thousand hellcats." Turles glanced warily at the ominous doorway to the castle halls. His brother and the three men with him blinked with varying degrees of curiosity.  
  
"Aye brother, Fasha is known for her ill temper, but she cannot be that angry? Surely you jest Turles." Kakarot chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his head while eyeing the serious expression on his brother's face. Turles was never all that worried about Fasha, but if she was making him this nervous then perhaps it would be best to stay out of her way. The five of them started to walk around behind the stable when a loud shout of triumph echoed through the courtyard. The party turned to stare wide-eyed as Fasha descended upon them in a whirlwind of billowing cloth and righteous fury. Turles flashed a sheepish grin at his brother before ducking behind the safety of Nappa's massive frame. It wasn't that Fasha scared him, but if her anger wasn't specifically directed towards him why should he have to suffer along with the unfortunate targets?  
  
"Kakarot! I demand to know the meaning of your audacious declarations! Your foolish ideas of marrying this-this person are out of the question! You know you must produce an heir to the throne, it is your duty as the crown prince and you shall not shirk it off under any circumstance!" Fasha may have been slender and short, but her rage could make her imposing nonetheless. Kakarot frowned down on her as she glared at each person in the group. Vegeta growled softly at his side, glaring back at the female counsel member, Nappa was shifting from one foot to the other and Raditz had begun to nervously toy with the ends of his long hair. The prince felt sweat forming on the back of his neck as he considered what response he should give the woman. If there was anyone who could ruin his plans now, it was Fasha. The ominous truth seemed to be that she intended to do precisely that. Before another word could be spoken the doors slammed into the stone walls and the king emerged from the castle with Toma at his side and a small crowd of soldiers and servants behind him.  
  
"My son, you have returned safely I see. I am glad then, but now we must deal with this difficult matter. I have meditated on your words at the ball my child. I know that you wish to follow your heart, and it has never led you astray before, but this match you have aspired to can never take place. The kingdom demands the crown heir to produce offspring for the line. You must denounce your earlier claims and choose a woman for your wife. It is the only way to avoid shaming our family. Surely you see that my son." Bardock leveled a solemn gaze on his eldest, noting the mixture of anger, agony, and defiance that swirled in his first-born's expressive hues. It wrenched his heart to force the same decision on his son that he had been made to make. The bitter feeling of failure that swelled inside of him was almost too much. Years ago he had sworn vehemently to never force his children to endure such a painful ordeal as this, yet here he was, only now he was in his father's place and Kakarot had taken his. He was aware of Toma's stiff form to his left; the man had expressed his own disapproval of the law earlier that morning. However, he knew as well as Bardock did that there were no other alternatives.  
  
"Father, I cannot do this, I will not forsake Vegeta. We have been through too much to be halted by out-dated laws and traditions! Let Turles bare the offspring to the throne, he is a prince! I will wed no one save the man at my side!" The prince wrapped his arms protectively and a little possessively around Vegeta's slender waist, encouraged when he felt the embrace returned by his love.  
  
"Kakarot don't drag me into this!" Turles squawked indignantly from his place behind Nappa. The escort shook his head and placed a large arm around Raditz's shoulders. He blinked as a sudden idea occurred to him. Perhaps there was a solution to this after all.  
  
"My lord, if I may intrude upon this discussion I believe I have found a way to settle things." Nappa's voice was deep, his size intimidating, but all the same he winced slightly at the glare Fasha turned up at him. Bardock nodded his head in acceptance though and Toma's smile was encouraging. He cleared his throat before carefully explaining his thoughts. "If I am correct, the only objection to Kakarot's union with Vegeta is the inability to produce offspring?" He smirked as heads nodded affirmatively and pushed his startled love forward. "Then allow me to introduce you to Raditz my liege. The son of a sorcerer and well-versed in spells, potions and incantations himself. It is possible that he can provide a way for Kakarot to marry his chosen and still procreate." Nappa grinned as a thoughtful look crossed Bardock's features. Kakarot was biting his tongue anxiously while Raditz, Vegeta and Fasha spluttered in indignant consternation. Bardock turned amused eyes on the longhaired young man.  
  
"Is this true? Would you be capable of such a feat?" He waited as Raditz thought quickly. A slow nod gave him all the answer he needed. "So be it then. Raditz shall find a way for my son and his mate to produce an heir. You have ten years in which to accomplish this, young wizard." Bardock chuckled as Raditz paled slightly and nodded. He was startled by a sudden angry growl that seemed far to loud for the small figure at his son's side to make. Vegeta glared vehemently at each person in turn and finally fixed his gaze on a fidgeting Raditz.  
  
"I will not be the only one to endure this!" He raged. Kakarot laughed and smothered his angry mate in kisses. Nappa snickered while stroking his long fingers through Raditz's dark hair.  
  
"Of course you shall not Vegeta, Raditz will go through it with you every step of the way." He leered at his gapping mate and licked his lips hungrily. Raditz made an attempt to run but soon found himself slung over a broad shoulder while a large hand planted itself over his ass. He squirmed and kicked in an attempt to dislodge himself but that only succeeded in getting his hair in his face.  
  
"Bastard! Fucking son of a bitch! I never said I would let you impregnate me! Put me down damnit!" Raditz thrashed and howled as his smirking love carried him into the castle. The king and his sons watched them leave with amusement. Kakarot then turned and scooped his frowning mate into his arms. He kissed the full, pouting lips as he walked with his prize towards his bedchamber. Turles smirked at his father and shook his head.  
  
"Father, now that this is settled may I take a horse and visit Broli?" He grinned at the groan Fasha made and ran toward the stables with an eager shout as his father nodded. The king smiled at the annoyed woman.  
  
"Broli is the son of a noble family Fasha, and he is large enough to keep Turles from too much trouble." He shook his head as his youngest thundered out of the stables without a saddle on his steed, servants running and shouting at him to come back in vain. "I believe so, at least." He added softly.  
[[A. N. All right they are all happily ever after now right? So shall I end it here? -=Snickers.=- Ok, I know that would cause some very angry reactions from some people so I'll give you the lemons.]]  
Nappa's lips quirked as he carried his silent captive into his chambers. Raditz had stopped howling at him halfway to the rooms and was now lying submissively over his shoulder. He had to admit it was very pleasing to feel the other's warm body draped across him. He gently set his longhaired love on his feet and hurriedly tied back the blue curtains over the windows, allowing bright sunlight to spill into the room and illuminate the modest furnishings. He waited patiently while Raditz gazed about the chamber. Rugs of varying design and thickness were scattered about the stone floor. To the right was a medium sized fireplace with a small circular table and two chairs set a few feet before it. On his left stood a wardrobe made of polished walnut, beside that a full-length mirror and the door leading to a washroom. Directly in front of him was a large bed, indeed it was much too large for just one person and seemed to be the only piece in the room that Nappa may have put a great deal of money into. Upon examining the sheets, Raditz found them to be made of fine linen, perhaps satin, and the pillows had tiny rippling cloth seams and dainty tassels at the end of each corner. The comforter was made from thick cotton that would surely provide ample warmth on chilly mornings. The sorcerer's mouth twitched into a small grin at the thought of burying himself in that warmth. Over all it was not a bad room, but it would need a few things.  
  
"We shall have to put in a bookcase, a writing desk and stool, and I would very much like it if I could practice my spells and potions in a room that might be in the same hall." Raditz tilted his head towards the escort and nearly fell over at the excited lecherous grin Nappa had. He blushed hotly while shaking his head at the tall man. In moments he felt his shirt pulled off and strong arms lift him onto the bed. Now he was certain the sheets were made of satin. They felt very good under his skin. The room seemed to be getting warmer too him all of a sudden, or perhaps it was just his body that was heating up? A whispered word from above caught his attention.  
  
"Beautiful." Nappa smiled lovingly upon the figure beneath him. Raditz was gorgeous in his relaxed position; his wild mane flowed across the sheets like a stream of ebony silk and contrasted enchantingly with his creamy skin. Coal eyes peered almost shyly from lowered lashes and pale lips formed a tiny smile that accompanied the hint of pink on his cheeks nicely. The escort lowered his mouth to the delectable lips below and thoroughly explored the steamy orifice behind them with his tongue. He pressed one of his large hands against the rippling muscle of his lover's abdomen and rubbed wide circles over the warm flesh. He pulled back from Raditz's sweet mouth with a small sigh and began to untie the sorcerer's pant strings. He snickered when his flushed love pulled demandingly at his own shirt and halted long enough for the garment to be removed. Soon he was caressing slender hips and silken thighs with rough hands, eliciting small moans from his beloved.  
  
"Nappa, do not tease me, I beseech you! I cannot bare it." Raditz bucked his hips as that large hand bypassed his stiff erection again. He was more than ready for Nappa to get on with it by now. In fact he was beginning to get annoyed with the bastard's teasing smiles and purposeful neglect. "Damn it Nappa! Will you fuck me all ready? Your teasing is driving me mad!" He scowled as imposingly as he could, but lying on the man's bed with a throbbing cock and a blushing face is not the most intimidating image. Nappa chuckled and kissed him, then wrapped his massive hand around his shaft and pumped it in a single long stroke. He smirked at the low moan this drew from Raditz's parted lips.  
  
The sorcerer made quick work of divesting Nappa's pants from his waist and then spread his legs in a blatant act of wanton abandon. He watched with furrowed brows as Nappa reached down beneath the bed and brought out a small bottle of oil. The escort merely smiled at him and spread the liquid over his own impressive arousal before pushing one of his large fingers between Raditz's ass cheeks to rub the slick coating against his most secret place. He flushed hotter as that same digit worked its way inside his body and began to slip back and forth, stretching his muscles slowly. When his lover added a second and then a third finger he closed his eyes and moaned encouragingly. He couldn't remember feeling anything so pleasant before in his life. True, the wet sensation was a little odd but the warm touches on his inner walls were delightful. Then suddenly the stroking ceased and the willowy fingers were gone. Raditz was about to protest but Nappa gently lifted his waist and slid something into him far larger than all of his fingers combined. His spine arched as pain burned briefly through his senses, he felt so stretched and full! He shifted uncomfortably for a few moments and then slowly the pain dimmed away to be replaced with a more pleasant sensation. He clenched his fists into the bed sheets and nodded breathlessly to Nappa.  
  
The escort was finding it difficult to not pound heedlessly into his beautiful Raditz. The man had to be a virgin because he was unbelievably tight. He flicked his tongue out over his lips and rocked his waist gently, pushing his cock further inside the clenching heat. The sensation was wonderful to say the least and both men uttered approving moans. Nappa quickly shifted his pace and began thrusting firmly in and out of his lover's body. Raditz's waist bounced lightly with each movement, his muscles flexed and clenched around the intruding phallus and his chest rose and fell with short, excited pants. His dark eyes opened to stare lustfully into Nappa's when the man gripped his leaking shaft and pumped it with smooth steady strokes. The sorcerer's body was too hot for him to bare much longer; he hastened his movements and squeezed the dripping cock in his hand, drawing a startled shout from his love. The two of them rocked together for a little longer before Raditz emptied his seed into the escort's large palm. His muscles clamped down over the thickness inside his body and he was suddenly filled with a warm liquid. He squirmed a bit as Nappa pulled his spent member out of his passage and curled against his side. Nappa drew the covers over their sweaty forms and cuddled his sated lover until they both slipped into slumber.  
  
Upstairs in the prince's bedchamber, Kakarot was rolling around on the floor with his fiery love. He and Vegeta had been arguing about the whole pregnancy decision and somehow they had ended up tumbling on the floor in anger, and then that anger had turned to passion. Hips ground confined erections into each other with frenzied need, hands pulled roughly on spiked locks or groped full curvy ass cheeks, mouths devoured hot flesh in steamy kisses and long legs tangled together sensuously. Kakarot finally dislodged himself from Vegeta's grasp and hauled the sweaty prince to his feet. He pushed him down onto the lush sheets of the bed and began tearing off the clothes that dared to stand between him and his lover's body. Vegeta snickered as muted curses passed Kakarot's lips when he came to a difficult knot in the prince's pant strings. He yanked hard on the abstinent ties and smirked when they broke away in his fist.  
  
Vegeta grinned at his love and decided to surprise him. He leaned up quickly, catching Kakarot off guard and successfully flipped their positions so that he was now sitting on the man's long legs. Deft fingers made quick work of the knotted strings around his waist and pulled the tailored pants down over alluring hips. He flashed the prince a knowing smirk and traced the very tip of his index finger around the head of his cock, teasing the dewed slit with his nail before removing his hand completely. He leaned down and captured his lover's moan with his warm mouth.  
  
Kakarot growled into his teasing mate's moist orifice and slapped his hand against firm ass cheeks. He snickered when Vegeta sat up with a startled squawk. Taking advantage of the situation, he rolled the lithe beauty back under himself and stripped away the thin pants he wore.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you not to tease, my love." He chuckled as his prince gave him a slightly annoyed glare and leaned in to kiss the pouting lips. His hands roamed over well-remembered silken skin, tracing familiar patterns in places that brought forth small gasps and breathy moans from the prince's elegant throat. Playful digits pinched and rolled peaked nipples, delighting in the way the prince arched in response. A hot tongue dips down the smooth curve of the prince's neck, wetting heated flesh and drawing an impatient groan from his lover's mouth. Kakarot grinned inwardly as he lied his body over Vegeta's and rocked against his slighter frame. The friction was like a spark of flame that began in their groins and burned a blazing trail of pleasure throughout every nerve. A mouth crushed against an equally hungry mouth, hips ground feverishly, hands slid up and down caressing sweaty bodies. Kakarot's mind was clouded with his love's scent and taste, he had to get more; he needed more of his prince. He felt as if he were burning inside, he needed to do something to relieve the consuming fire in his loins and he knew exactly what it was he had to do. Without a word of notice to his love he pulled his legs up high and hooked them over his shoulders, forcing Vegeta's body to lift off the mattress.  
  
The smaller prince felt his face heat slightly when his ass left the warm softness of the bed and dangled a few inches above it. He moaned suddenly when Kakarot's slick fingers began probing between his cheeks, rubbing his tight ring of muscle with slow caresses. He wondered briefly where his love had gotten any oil, but the trivial thought flew from his mind when those digits pushed inside his body and began to stroke each sensitive burning inch of his inner walls. He squirmed and writhed as Kakarot plunged his fingers as far inside as he could, stretching Vegeta's passage in preparation and teasing him to even greater need at the same time. The prince arched and tossed his head as he clawed the bed sheets.  
  
"Kakarot enough! I must have you inside, now." Vegeta fixed his lover with a passionate, commanding gaze. His voice was demanding, though he was certain the prince could hear the desire and pleading behind his sharp tone. He stared into amused; loving eyes and noted the sincere passion and affection that looked upon him. Kakarot was completely devoted to him, mind body and soul all burned ardently for him, and not just his body. His mate cared for his mind, his will and his spirit like none other ever had. Kakarot was safety, love, passion, and hope all in one courageous being. A being who happened to also have a sinfully delicious body. Vegeta smirked and wriggled over the penetrating fingers.  
  
The taller prince grinned down at his sweaty mate and pressed his fingers against his heated body once more before withdrawing them. He was almost painfully aroused himself by now, but he could see that Vegeta was in much the same position. His eyes locked onto the droplets of pre cum that dripped down his lover's shaft. A soft groan escaped his parted lips at the sight and he quickly pushed his aching cock into his mate's hole. He moved with enough force to fully sheathe his erection inside Vegeta's body, but not enough to cause him more than a little discomfort. The heat around his shaft was more intense than he recalled, it was as if he were being embraced and stroked by swirling flames. His lover's body clenched and squeezed around his cock, rubbing hot moist tissue against his sensitive skin. He moaned loudly, his mind nearly overwhelmed by the silken fire of his love's body.  
  
Warm hands grasped his hips and held him still as Kakarot's shaft slid out of his body and then plunged back inside. His muscles jerked and constricted as his walls were stroked and rubbed by his prince's pulsing cock. Pressure and pleasure, fire and passion all mingled and swirled through his senses, driving him up towards his peak in a whirlwind of sweat, moans, gasps, and writhing bodies. Dark eyes held equally black orbs in a silent demand for more that was immediately granted.  
  
"Ugh! Kk-Kakaah-rot!" He let his head fall back as his body arched up and his hands clawed the mattress. He shouted his lover's name as the thick cock inside his body struck hard against a hypersensitive nub of nerves deep within. His lover took his leaking shaft in his hand and pumped it with three slow, powerful strokes and everything exploded inside of him. He howled his pleasure to anyone that could hear and covered his mate's hand and his own stomach in a shower of white cream. His mate slammed into his body and reached his own climax, emptying every drop of his warm seed inside his clenching walls.  
  
The two princes snuggled together in a sated tangle of sweaty limbs and rumpled bed covers. They kissed tiredly and tightened their grips around one another. Kakarot smiled on his nuzzling mate.  
  
"Vegeta, you are all right with the pregnancy are you not? It shan't be that bad I am certain." He nodded to himself and kissed his love's forehead. Vegeta snorted at him in response and tucked his head against Kakarot's warm chest. The taller prince yawned and was nearly asleep when he heard his beloved's drowsy retort.  
  
"If that is so, then you shouldn't mind having the next one." Vegeta's lips quirked up as he drifted to sleep with a startled prince wrapped around him.  
  
Owari  
  
A.N. Yay it's finished! -=Snickers.=- six pages..I did say this was a short epilogue didn't I? Heh oh well. Review minna san! 


End file.
